Twilight Over Remnant
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: After the worst day of his life, Roxas leaves to start anew. Only to literally crash and burn upon arriving to Remnant. Now Roxas must deal with his new life at Beacon, foes old and new coming after him, a complicated love life, and other such issues. At least he can count on his teamates, his friends, and Xion by his side. Mainly based on JPDE. Roxas x harem
1. The Resolve to Live

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears alongside a theater.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to Twilight Over Remnat...a working title none the less.***

***Anyway this story is the first of the three one shots I promised in Sneak Peaks. Just to let you all know they will be worked on at some point into actual stories, just trying to figure out which one to work with first before starting the others. Which will be decided on by a poll once all three are out. Or that they reach 100 favorites by then.***

***Doubt that will happen.***

***Still let us get to the story.***

***It is going to be a Kingdom Hearts RWBY crossover with a certain visual novel, JPDE. Arguably one of the best examples of fanon outside of fanfiction I have seen, hell I just downloaded it last night after getting a computer.***

***Fun fact all the stories I have writtten, they are written up on a taped up old iPad and I am still using it.***

***Anyway I suggest giving it a go, but enough talk. Let's begin shall we.***

***First off I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Rwby. Not sure if I should include JPDE to the list starting next chapter or not. It is owned by Meinos Kaen, but I did ask for permission months ago on Youtube for a story idea which he accepted. Gave up on it, but I still wonder if that permission still stands...***

***But anyway just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author taps the projector and the chapter starts.**

* * *

**The Resolve to Live**

* * *

Riku hated this, but he had no choice.

Here below him on the ground and barely conscious was Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

And the key to waking him up.

He would do anything to wake his friend up, but he was starting to wonder about what Sora would think about all he had done to do so.

Work with DiZ, who he was pretty sure would have him terminate Naminé once they were done.

Helped guide Xion to her fate of being forgotten, even if she willing chose to do so. It still weighed heavily on his heart in order to do so, but if she continued to exist Sora would never awaken again even if Roxas returned to him.

Unleashing the darkness within his heart in order to defeat Sora's Nobody, his body now resembling Ansem's own and he could feel some of that man's memories starting to bleed into his own.

And finally Roxas, nearly conscious and struggling to stay awake. All in the misguided attempt to free Kingdom Hearts and reclaim his life and Xion.

If he had made contact with it then it would most likely destroy him if the Organization didn't do so first. Either way, there was no going back for the Nobody. Either his existence ended on this world or reuniting with Sora. Either way as long as Roxas existed, Sora was not to wake back up.

He hated to do this but there was other options.

"If you had meet Sora then this might had been different." Riku mused sadly as he picked Roxas up. "I believe that if he had met you and Xion then things would have turned out much differently. Maybe the three of you could have been friends. Maybe Xion would be more then a fading memory now. Maybe our battle wouldn't have to happen. But it is too late for maybes. The best I can do is convince DiZ to be a merciful as possible towards you."

Roxas could only groan as he tried to hit Riku.

"You still have some fight within you? You don't give up do you." Riku said as Roxas groaned out. "You are defiantly Sora's Nobody alright."

"Shut up..." Roxas groaned out as he kept trying to hit the transformed youth.

"Looks like you are going to be difficult. Sorry to say this, but it has to be this way." Riku said, ready to summon the Guardian to knock out Roxas when he noticed something.

It was too quiet.

He expected that either DiZ would have arrived or the Organization would have discovered them.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

Riku thought about it for a moment before making a decision, one that he hoped would work.

He summoned the Guardian and handed Roxas and something from his bag before testing his theory by opening a Corridor of Darkness.

And summoned Soul Eater to black a purple projectile that would aimed right between his eyes.

They were being ambushed.

Soon more laser arrows rained down on him, force Riku to dodge and look for the source of the shots. He kept dodging and deflecting a few of them before coming face to face with an upside down Xigbar.

And a sniper rife aimed point blank at his shoulder.

Xigbar fired a large laser arrow directly at Riku, sending him flying back into a wall. The impact alerting the Guardian as it lowered Roxas onto the ground before rushing at Xigbar.

The older Nobody teleported out of the way. before righting himself up and firing another shot at the Heartless with his rifle. The blast hit it straight in the head, getting the Guardian to stagger for a moments before fading away.

"Consider yourself lucky Xemnas wants to kill you himself Riku, otherwise I would have blown a hole clear through your torso for all the trouble you caused us." Xigbar said before splitting the rifle into his arrowguns.

Riku could only groan as he tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't move.

"Stun rounds, effective but not as fun as the regular ones. Still they get the job done well enough. You won't be moving anything for a few minutes. But that isn't enough, so come on out boys!" Xigbar shouted out.

Shortly after wards a dozen Dusks snaked along the ground towards Riku and half a dozen Snipers manifested above him, their crossbows trained at his prone form.

"Alright I will need four of the Dusks and one of my boys with me incase Roxas is even awake at this point. The rest of you, swarm Riku if he so much as twitches. Just keep him alive, the boss wants to deal with him himself." Xigbar ordered before the Nobodies nodded at their liege before following his orders.

"Now then tiger if you are awake, you know how much trouble you caused us." Xigbar said as e approached the younger Keyblade wielders form. "You kicked Saïx's ass, left us without a Keyblade wielder, made Axel a potential flight risk, and finally putting the poppet out of her misery." Xigbar said, getting the prone form of Roxa to twitch.

He signaled for the Dusks to circle around him before speaking.

"It is a struggle to remember her now, yet you came all this way here through a hoard of Neoshadows and defeated Riku all for the off chance that freeing Kingdom Hearts would bring her back. Well the only thing that it would do is kill you and rip this world asunder. So your plan was a fruitless one kiddo. Besides poppet was a Replica, once they are gone that is it. Xion is not coming back. You killed your friend and essentially wiped her out from existence. There is no denying that. All of us had done some horrible things, but you kiddo. You are the most heartless one out of all for that one act alone." The older Nobody said, getting no response from Roxas.

One of the Dusks pulled around him and checked on Roxas before making a bunch of noise incomprehensible to decipher.

But to a Nobody it was as clear as day.

Roxas was unconscious.

"Shame, been saving that one in for a while. Was kind of hoping that the kiddo would be respond to that. Still Saïx's plan failed and mine worked, with a few benefits with Riku and Roxas now having two Keyblades. Xemnas is going to be pleased." Xigbar said as the Dusk picked up something off of Roxas. "What do you have there?"

The Dusk snaked it's way to Xigbar, presenting the object towards the older Nobody.

It was a Paneca bottle.

An empty on to be exact.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Xigbar said as Roxas got up and summoned his Keyblades, he let out a loud war cry of nothing but anger as he mercilessly cut down two of the Dusks as he rushed towards Xigbar.

The older Nobody shot the apparently traitorous Dusk as it let out one last sound before fading out from existence.

For Lady Xion...

"Damn it, even when she is gone that poppet is giving me a headache." Xigbar said as Roxas cut down the last Dusk before setting his sights on the Sniper.

It tried to take a shot at Roxas, but he blocked it with Oblivion and sent the projectile back at it. Roxas soon rushed towards it and wailed on the lesser Nobody with his Keyblades for a few moments before the Sniper teleported a little bit away from Roxas.

He thew Oathkeeper at it, the return strike finishing off the lesser Nobody.

Catching his Keyblade, Roxas turned towards Xigbar tears streaming from his eyes.

"It was you, it was all your fault! Yourself, Xemnas, Saïx, and Riku! It was all your your fault for Xion! All this about someone named Sora and for making Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas shouted out, stunning the prone form Riku.

The anger in his voice and the tears streaming from his eyes, those were real. Not a facsimile of emotion like he had observed the rest of the Organization using. He still couldn't sense any heart from Roxas and his scent was still similar to that of a Nobody.

Meaning just like his Somebody Roxas had done the impossible. He had learned to express genuine emotions, conflicting what DiZ had said.

He had began to think that DiZ was wrong from his interactions with Namin and Xion, but there was no concrete proof as both were unique cases as the former existed at the same time as Kairi and the other was a Replica made with Sora's memories.

Roxas though, technically speaking he was a natural born Nobody. And had spent most of his existence around similar Nobodies.

But here he was, expressing actual anger and grief towards himself and Xigbar.

And here he was going to reunite him with Sora like it was nothing.

He needed to do something about this as soon as he regained control of his body.

Xigbar had surpass the urge to sigh as he shot the Keyblades out of the younger Nobody's hands.

"I will admit my fault on poppet, but we can't changed what happened. Besides we are all going o forget about her sooner or later. Yet that could change, we could dust off Vexen's old notes and we could have a new poppet for you in a few moths after you forget about the old one. All you have to do is come back to the Organization willingly and once we have all forgotten Xion everything will go back to normal. No need to tamper with your mind, no need using leverage. You can go back to the Organization and continue to on with your life with Axel while we create a new poppet and everyone literally forgets you going rouge when Xion fully disappears from our memories. This is the only time I am making it kiddo, you refuse this and it won't end well for you." Xigbar said honestly.

This whole situation was starting to get too messy for his tastes. It was better to end it now before anything happens.

"If that is the case, then forget it! Without her it would be nothing more then a lie, like the ones that all of you have been probably sprouting my entire life! If what you said is true then I am going to warn Axel get him off world before I free Kingdom Hearts, ruining whatever you have planned and if I am lucky ending all of you!" Roxas declared, shocking Riku and Xigbar.

Doing that would most likely then not destroy Roxas himself along with this world to avenge Xion.

The thoughts he could go to such lengths frightened the two of them.

But for Riku, it only made his desire to move again even greater.

If Sora would disapprove of his actions, then he was sure that Xion wouldn't have wanted this either for herself.

Xigbar regained his composure and threw a venomous glare at Roxas.

If that were to happen then it would ruin everything he and Xehanort had worked towards. Safe to say he needed to end this now!

"You have done it now kiddo! You have officially crossed the line! I was going go through with the deal, but now I am going to enjoy turning you into a pincushion and watching Xemnas erasing every single last bit of your defiant personality!" Xigbat said seriously, all humor gone from his voice.

The kid was lucky he didn't have a heart, otherwise it would have been stopped multiple times over with the amount of stun rounds he was planning on unloading into Roxas.

"Like I would allow that to happen." Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblades.

"Kid you were practically near unconscious with only a Paneca keeping you going. This is not going to last long." Xigbar said, putting up a barrier so that Roxas wouldn't escape.

"That might be true, but as long as I am still breathing you will never take me back to the Organization." Roxas said.

"Then let's change that shall we. So stop barring your fangs at me tiger and come and face me with everything you got!" Xigbar declared as the two rushed at each other.

* * *

Riku needed to end this now!

Either Xigbar was going to bring them both into the Organization or Roxas is going to possibly kill them all by unleashing Kingdom Hearts.

If either of those outcomes occur then Roxas was all but lost.

If he was captured or fades away then Sora would never wake up and Xion's sacrifice would have been to nothing.

The thought of either of that happening welled inside him.

Darkness began to build around him, flowing through him as the started to move. The Nobodies began to swarm him, but with a great burst of darkness he annihilated most of them.

Riku quickly regained his barrings and summoned Soul Eater and the Guardian and quickly went to work on the remainder of the Nobodies.

All the while his thoughts occupied on one thing, Roxas.

His desire to reunite with Xion and the grief of killing her was going to end them all. Not that Riku could blame him.

To kill your friend was something he had almost done and was his biggest regret. But Roxas, he had done so and not of his own choice. Xion was modified by the Organization on the purpose to eliminate Roxas. But he could tell from meeting her and the fact he swore she called to him to stop Roxas before resulting to unleashing the darkness that one thing was clear.

Despite everything she had said and done, one thing was paramount. She was willing to do anything to protect Roxas, even if it had meant her death and erasure of existence.

What little he could still remember showed that she was willing to anything in order to protect her friend, no matter how DiZ scoffed at the motion.

Even if it meant reuniting with Sora or ending her own life so Roxas could continue to exist.

She had gone above and beyond about what it was for Roxas's sake, more so then he would admit then he had for Sora.

And how was he repaying her, by trying catching Roxas and reuniting him with Sora. While keeping him safe it would also end Roxas's existence.

Now Roxas was going to end himself and going against what she wanted and prevent Sora from ever waking up.

This situation had turned into one hell of a mess, one that he could not fix without someone losing anything.

There was no outcome in which Sora or Xion would have been happy with.

In fact if he and Sora had swapped places, he was sure Sora would have done everything possible to wake him up while keeping both Roxas and Xion existing no matter how long.

He was determined to bring both him and Kairi to Destiny Island and despite falling into slumber he literally went to hell and back for them. If you can considering turning yourself into a Heartless as a kind of hell. He had saved the worlds and had defeated Ansem and about a third of the Organization in order to do so and Riku was sure Sora would continue with his goal once he woke up.

...Riku knew what he had to do now.

With a slash of Soul Eater the last Sniper was extinguished, but he knew it wouldn't be long before more Nobodies showed up along with the Organization.

He needed to get Roxas and get out of here, now.

He turned towards the barrier and knew that Roxas wouldn't last much longer.

He had several laser arrows sticking out of him, his movements slowed significantly then when they had fought, and Xigbar kept teleporting around every attack Roxas threw at him.

It was time to leave.

"I'm sorry Sora." Riku said, as the Guardian charged up darkness in it's fist. "But you will have to stay asleep just a little bit more."

The Guardian punched the barrier and it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Roxas was at his whit's end.

His magic had run dry, his limit had long since been passed, and he was on he fringes of collapsing.

He wish that he could continue, but his body wouldn't allow him.

His exhaustion had finally caught up to him.

Xigbar shot him in the chest and he crumpled onto the ground, the stun rounds taking their effect.

"That was one hell of a final stand kid considering your condition, I will give you that. But it is time to end this." Xigbar said, training his arrowguns directly onto him.

Roxas wanted to move, he wanted nothing more to get up and end Xigbar and the rest for what they did to her and lay this accursed world to ruin.

But he couldn't do anything.

No all Roxas could do was lie here and be struck down by Xigbar.

But he wouldn't allow it!

Roxas fought with every fiber with being in order to move, anything in order to escape or at the very least take down Xigbar!

It was at that moment he felt it, a split second flicker of power. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Roxas took onto that feeling without hesitation and his Limit Break flared to life one last time. It was only for a second but it was more then enough.

Three pillars of light erupted from the younger Nobody's prone form, catching Xigbar by surprise.

The first two hit him before the older Nobody teleported out of the way.

He quickly regained his composure and attempted to shoot at Roxas.

Only for the barrier to break and Riku and the Guardian to rush at him. The later holding a dark look of amusement in it's eyes.

"Oh shit." Xigbar said, as the Guardian clothes lined him, stunning the older Nobody. Riku and the Guardian let lose a flurry of slashes and punches at the older Nobody. Not letting up until they were sure he was done for.

After a minute of this no stop barrage, Xigbar began to falter and the Guardian landed one last blow into the older Nobody's gut.

He flew into a nearby building and was embedded into the wall.

However Riku knew that he wouldn't be down for long. So he opened a Corridor of Darkness and picked up Roxas and ran through it before anyone of the Organization could catch up to them.

With the last thing Roxas saw before he collapsed was darkness.

* * *

The next time Roxas woke up it was with a start.

He surveyed his surrounding to see that he was in a cave, lined with drawings and to his back there was a door.

Something that was unusual, until he felt what laid behind it.

A heart, the world's heart.

It was probably a good idea to get away from here then.

Roxas picked himself up with a groan and began to walk out of the cave.

He was still pretty exhausted and his magic was still pretty low.

He was sure that if he were to get into a fight now then he wouldn't last long.

Right now all he needed to escape from where he was after taking a look at his surroundings.

The Nobody walked out of the cave to see something that saddened him a little.

It was a vast body of water as far as the eyes can see, the sun touching down on the horizon and behind a small island.

He had arrived at a beach, without Axel and Xion.

"What did I do to ever deserve this cruelty?." Roxas muttered out venomously, getting sick and tired of being pushed around like this.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing and yet everyone is after you for one reason or another. I believe that is time for that to change that." Riku said from behind him, getting Roxas to summon Oblivion. Only for Riku to disarm him with Soul Eater. "I would ask that you take it easy, you have been out for 5 hours now. Besides I don't wish to fight you, I just wish for one thing and one thing only."

"And that is?" Roxas said

"Honoring what Xion would have wanted, more so then freeing Kingdom Hearts and destroying the Organization. One of those might have been something along the lines that she asked of you. But I do know one thing she would have wanted more then that, something that I am sure would want." Riku said.

"And why should I care. You and the Organization are part of the reason all of this happened, all over someone named Sora! Who even is he?" Roxas shouted, his tone demanding answers.

"Sora is my friend, the same way you consider Xion. He is a Keyblade wielder and your Somebody. He is currently in a coma, with the only way to wake him up is for you to merge back with him" Riku said, shocking Roxas.

Sora was his Somebody, that should be impossible. He was always told a Somebody could never exist at the same time as their Nobody. But now he supposed that is why the everyone was after him. Why the Organization created Xion.

They wanted Sora's power in order to create Kingdom Hearts.

But he could care less about it.

He was Roxas, nothing more nothing less.

"Then if you wish to reunite me with Sora, then why am I still here then?" Roxas said, ready to summon his Keyblades if necessary.

"It is because Sora wouldn't have wanted this, any of this. Especially with Xion. I am the one that help her along her path, but in the end she chose to vanish. She would have also disagreed with your plan to basically burn a world to the ground and yourself along with it." Riku sighed out.

"Then what do you suppose what she wanted if not for any of that. I am going to forget her, one of the two people who made my existence worth something. What am I supposed to do without her." Roxas said, getting Riku to sigh.

"Xon wanted you to live, she was willing to reunite with Sora as her very existence was going to destroy the both of you. She was actively absorbing Sora's memories and preventing him from waking up while she was also absorbing your strength and very existence. She was near the point were she would have absorbed you completely and become Sora, keeping the real one forever trapped in eternal slumber. She came to us not only make it possible for Sora to wake up again, but she also did it to make sure that you had the chance to live. If you went through with your plan then that is the last thing that she would have wanted. So my suggestion is not to let her death be in vain. Live for her sake somewhere where the Organization can not reach you. Somewhere you can start a new. Somewhere where DiZ will not find you. Just anywhere you can honor Xion and live if not for your sake, but for her's." Riku said, getting Roxas to think.

She wanted him to live, that was easy enough to say but to actually do so?

That would be difficult in order to do so, considering she was literally fading away from his memories.

But he had nowhere else to go.

The Organization was after him and Axel was still part of them and he wished to stay as far away from Sora as possible.

He needed to start somewhere else, somewhere he could live a new life.

One he was sure that Xion would have wanted him to live.

"Alright I will do it, but what will you do. Won't you forget about this once Xion's memories pass and come after me for Sora?" Roxas asked, getting Riku to pull out a small device from inside his Black Cloak.

"I am recording everything, so even if I forget everything about our discussion I will have some record of it. I am going to try to find another way to wake Sora up, but I can't promise you anything." Riku said, before summoning a Corridor of Darkness.

"This will take you to Hollow Bastion, where you can start on your journey. Though if you see the Organization run and do not look back unless you have someone to help you. They are still looking for you, in fact Demyx was looking around here before leaving." Riku said, getting Roxas to nod.

"I figured that, but can I ask you something. If you find Axel, tell him to leave the Organization. It isn't worth getting a heart with everything they have done and if he wishes to find me I will be waiting for him. Hopefully to eat sea salt ice cream with him again." Roxas said, getting Riku to chuckle.

"I will try, but I make no promises. Still I hope the next time we meet, things will be for the better." Riku said as Roxas walked up to the Corridor of Darkness.

"I hope so too." Roxas said as he walked into the Corridor and towards the first steps of starting a new life.

And to honoring Xion.

The Corridor closed behind him and Riku sat down onto the beach, ending the recording.

He had a lot of work to do in the future.

But for now he just wanted to enjoy the sunset of the world he called home. It has been months since he had comeback here and the next time he would be back it would be with Sora.

So they could enjoy the sunsets with Kairi once again, just like the good old days.

* * *

Roxas walked along the darkness towards the entrance, checking his bag. Making a note to pack up some more supplies in Hollow Bastion in case they had Moogles there.

He just finished checking his bag when he felt something fly past him.

The Nobody knew he had been found.

"What did you do Xigbar, I know you could have struck me in the back if you wished." Roxas said venomously as he turned to face the battered looking older Nobody.

"Smart thinking kiddo, glad you at least calmed down somewhat. Also impressed that you managed to escape Riku, but it is too late. Your little declaration has got the whole Organization on edge. Saïx spotted the corridor and figured that we would spring a trap on you. That shot was to signal him and the boss, who wished to come here himself to deal with you personally. I'd say that I have about 30 seconds to do whatever the hell I want to you before Xemnas shows up and ends this. You are stuck between myself and them and there is no mercy this time. You should have taken my deal when you had the chance Roxas." Xigbar said, getting Roxas to pale as he summoned his Keyblades.

He was hardly in any condition to fight Xigbar himself, but Saïx and Xemnas? He wouldn't last much more then a few seconds.

Xigbar was right, he was trapped.

But he was not without a means to escape.

Axel once said anyone could open a Corridor of Darkness within another one, but it was forbidden.

Doing so would transport him anywhere among the worlds, but no was no guaranteed that the spot would be safe for him as he could literally end up anywhere.

But he didn't have much choice now, did he.

Anywhere was better then here.

All he needed was for a moment to open on, something the younger Nobody was sure Xigbar would allow him to do so.

Then it was up to him to make one then.

Roxas pointed Oathkeeper upwards and launched a silent fireball towards the older Nobody's face.

It provided enough of a distraction for Roxas to rush towards Xigbar, until the older Nobody side stepped the spell and shoot a few laser arrows towards him.

Roxas ducked underneath them and swung Oathkeeper towards Xigbar, forcing the older Nobody back. Roxas repeated this action and did the same with Oblivion and kept forcing Xigbar back.

He swung Oathkeeper again, but Xigbar blocked it with his arrowgun and aimed the other point blank at the younger's Nobody head.

Xigbar fired his shot, but Roxas ducked out of the way and swung Oblivion and forced him back.

Roxas swung again, only for Xigbar to back up and shot a few rounds towards Roxas's chest. The younger Nobody barely dodged the laser arrows before hitting the last one with Oathkeeper, sending that one towards Xigbar's hand and forcing him to let go of one of his arrowguns.

Taking advantage of this distraction Roxas rushed forward an swung Oblivion towards the right side of his head. The Keyblade struck true and Xigbar fell to the ground, but before firing a laser arrow that scratched Roxas's arm.

Roxa didn't have time to react as he opened another Corridor, knowing he had moments until Xigbar got back up or Xemnas came after him.

As Roxas stepped into the Corridor Xemnas emerged from the entrance, but it was too late.

Roxas closed the Corridor behind him, escaping the clutches of the Organization once again.

* * *

Roxas didn't know what to expect when he exited the Corridor.

But what he didn't expect was to emerge miles high into the sky in the direct path of a massive fireball!

The Nobody didn't have time to react as it soon consumed him, causing Roxas to scream out in pain.

Instead of being incinerated, he felt a massive torrent of unknown energy coarse through him. Traveling through his very being and scorching his skin and clothing. Felling the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life.

This continued on for a solid minute before the fire ball dissipated around him and a barely conscious Roxas began to plummet down to the surface of a new world.

He knew it as a new world as the sight of a shattered moon was one of few things his mind could process now.

Roxas decided that fate must really be out for him now. He had just decided to live on for Xion's sake and here he was, falling to his death burnt and exhausted after he had escaped the Organization one last time.

At least he knew that this way, he will have died free from them.

His only regret now he supposed was never saying goodbye to Axel.

That and being forced to kill Xion.

He was going to die and still remember that.

But at least he could remember her before he perished.

"I can not allow that Roxas!"

Roxas wasn't sure if that it was his mind shutting down or not, but he swore heard someone else talking. Which was impossible as all he heard was the sound of wind rushing past his ears.

"You told Riku that you would live for my sake, then I can not allow you to die here Roxas!"

The Nobody's eyes widened in surprise as once again pain began to coarse through his body and darkness burst forth, sprouting armor all along his body.

Armor he had only seen once, from that dreadful fight yesterday.

The armor Xion used.

His vision began to fade to black, a smile on his and tears seeping from his eyes as the armor closed around him. He drifted into unconsciousness, his last thoughts lingering on one thing and one thing only.

He didn't kill her after all.

For Xion was still alive within himself.

* * *

In his office at Beacon, Ozpin picked up his coffee cup that he had dropped after a meteor crashed into the Market District of Vale.

He wasn't expecting a meteor to fall down right into Vale.

He expected many things, yet this is one of the few things he could not expect.

The new semester hadn't even started and trouble had already invited itself to his doorstep.

"Glynda could you please check up on the crash site for me." Ozpin said as he called her on the scroll.

"I was already on it, I will report back once I have arrived at the crash site." Glynda said before cutting off the scroll as sirens started to sound off in the distance.

Ozpin just nodded at that as he browsed through the security footage of any camera nearby, refilling his cup with a new batch of coffee.

Only to see an orange haired girl approaching the crash site through one of the cameras.

One who he knew was a protégé of Ironwood.

"Well this should be interesting." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee, planning out on what to do next.

* * *

**The projector died down as the chapter ended and the author removed the reel.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***As you can see Roxas has had it pretty rough this chapter. At least now in the end he has Xion with him even if he did cause some damage to Vale.***

***Although now he has the attention of a certain silver haired immortal on him now. At least his situation now will be much better then anything he had at the Organization.**

***Exceptionally better actually.***

***Still though let's move onto a few details.***

***As you can see Roxas has landed himself in quite the predicament, let's just say that whatever he had collided with not only has seemly revived Xion, but has also given him a few extra things. Things that will be both a major blessing and curse down the road. As for Xion, well she won't be able to do much for a while.***

***Timeline wise, we are in Volume 2 during the break before the new semester and quite a ways away from the Vytal Dance, giving me plenty of room to work with the material of JPDE and anything from Kingdom Hearts.***

***Pairing wise...well it is a visual novel and I believe most of you are familai with my work already. Rules are same as Meinos's, no one from after Volume 3 minus one exception on the RWBY side. On the Kimgdom Heart side the option so far is Xion. Open to suggestions.***

***Anyway next one shot will next month, with it covering Kingdom Hearts and the Toaru or A Certain series. Something no one else has tried before.***

***Anyway I will get back to this story if it is voted on or in my own time if it is not. And when I do next chapter will be Roxas making friends with everyone's favorite gynoid and going to Beacon.***

***Still leave a PM or a review if you have any questions or suggestions and I will get back to you while I can.***

***So until next time, ciao!***

**The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black.**


	2. Kindness of a Stranger

**The screen flickers before the author appears typing away on a computer. He stops typing as soon as he notices you.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Twilight Over Remnant.***

***So as you know I held a poll for this and Key to New Possibilities to determine which would be the main focus for the moment and surprisingly...it was a tie for over half a month up to the closer, with a final score of 8 to 8. Had to settle with a coin toss and this won.***

***Secretly I was hoping for the later to win, but you win some and you lose some I suppose. Doesn't mean I am any less excited to be working on this one though.***

***That and it doesn't mean that I will not be working on Key to New Possibilities this year. Just later on in the year though.***

***But anyway enough about that, let's get this started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, and JPDE.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snapped his fingers and the screen fades to static before the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Kindness of a Stranger**

* * *

"Good morning!" Penny Polendina said energetically as she she walked through the streets of Vale. Addressing each and everyone she came across.

"Um, good morning?" One such individual said, confused on how can someone be so energetic at this time.

"Good morning, mister. You have a nice dog!" Penny said to man walking past her with a droopy looking pug.

"Um, thanks." The man said as the girl walked passed her.

"Good morning!" Penny said to one tired looking woman.

"Gods girl! How can you still be so energetic at this time of the day?" She snapped at her, getting Penny to pause.

"Um...I had a large breakfast." Penny said before letting out a hiccup. The woman look at her strangely before shaking her head and walked off.

Penny didn't mind though, she was having a great day especially with the beautiful skies above.

But for her, she was having a better day then most.

Not that she would have collected data on how the day was going for inhabitants of the city of Vale. That would take too long and would just be inefficient.

Still she felt that she had a better day then most with her inductive reasoning, because of one simple reasoning. She had made new friends.

They were all huntresses in training at Beacon Academy, though sadly she couldn't be able to see them since she was told not to...

Also only one of them did confirm that they were indeed friends. But since all the other girls were Ruby's friends, so maybe the transitive property applied?

Still she had at least made one friend and father always said life was better if he had a lot of friends. No matter if her uncle was always doubting the validity of the statement, he still encouraged her to always have friends that she could trust around her.

Either way she had four new friends now or at least 25% of that. So it was safe to speculate that she was having a netter day then most with that fact alone.

With that and the optimal weather conditions, it has been a good morning for her.

One which Penny was hopping for would continue throughout the rest of the day.

"Holy mother of dust what is that?!" A man called out from right next to her, breaking the gynoid from her thoughts.

She had been so lost in computing about her day that she didn't notice all the people around her stopping in the street and looking up and pointing at the sky. Their faces displaying a wide verity of emotions from wonder to sheer horror.

Penny wondered what they were looking at until she looked skywards.

They were looking at a meteorite in the sky and it looked quite close by the looks of it.

She looked at it at awe as never seeing one before, before realizing that it was kept getting closer and not getting any smaller as it passed the upper atmosphere.

In fact by her calculations if the meteor continued at it's current velocity then it would crash into...oh no.

Quickly Penny slipped through the crowds and hoped that Vale's Market District was empty before the meteor hit.

* * *

Roxas groaned as he started to regain consciousness. He was still seeing nothing but darkness, but he was alive and breathing. So that was a good sign.

From the feel of it he was in the middle of a crater from where his armored form crashed onto wherever he was, surrounded by debris ranging from scrapped metal to broken glass.

The Nobody tried to stand up shakily, but considering that he was still feeling the pain and temporary blinded it wasn't easy.

But he regained his footing after a few moments and leaned against a piece of upturned stone. Once Roxas felt that he was secure on there he tried to figure out how to communicate with her.

**"That will not be necessary Roxas, I am here." **

The Nobody heard her voice in his head and just smiled at that.

"Xion it really is you, I am so happy that you are alive." Roxas said happily, getting Xion to sigh inside of his head.

**"Well I am glade to hear that Roxas, I am disappointed in you. After my 'death' I existed within both you and Sora until when I thought that I was going to fade away. And I saw everything Roxas, including how you foolishly tried to free to destroy not only the Organization but yourself as well!" **Xion shouted at him, getting Roxas to wince.

"To be fair they were responsible for everything that has happened to us, but after hearing everything from Riku I realized that I was nothing more then a fool. I had nearly gone against what you had sacrificed yourself for and I am sorry for it. I hope that you can forgive me." Roxas said honest, getting Xion to sigh.

**"I forgive you, but can you please stop getting in trouble. This is the third time you have nearly died on the past 24 hours alone. One of them being myself." **Xion said sadly with a yawn.

"You were not really yourself at the moment, but at least your accursed armor did help us survive the fall." Roxas said, trying to reassure her.

**"That it did, but it took a lot just to bring about. Don't expect me to do so again. It takes a lot just to bring it out and painful too." **Xion said with a yawn.

"It definitely was." Roxas said with a wince.

The Nobody was pretty sure that being hit by the fireball and Xion summoning the armor was what caused him to black out.

And he was pretty sure that he was going to be sore for a while.

**"I guess that is one perk of not having a body then, all I feel right is exhaustion and the need to take a nap." **Xion said with a yawn.

"Well if that is the case, how about you get some rest Xion. I am sure that we can continue talking once you are all rested up." Roxas said, getting her to yawn in return.

**"I suppose so Roxas, we have plenty to talk about later." **She said with a yawn. **"Oh and be**** careful. Someone is approaching us and I can not get a clear reading on their heart. It is...unique to say the least."**

"Don't worry Xion I way,just focusing on getting some rest." Roxas said.

**"Will do." **Xion said as her voice started to fade.

"Oh and Xion, I am glad that your back." Roxas said with a small smile.

**"Same here Roxas..." **Xion said while smiling mentally before she feel asleep.

After a few moments Roxas let go of the debris and managed his balance. From there his vision was filled with spots of light as he regained the ability to see.

Along with his senses that picked up the person Xion told him about...and to say their heart is unique would be an understatement.

It felt like something he had never encountered before.

The best he could describe was that the heart felt pure.

Not in the sense that it was either pure light and pure dark, which the heart had a decent balance of.

No the closest he could describe it as untainted compared to any other heart he had sensed.

It was as if that person didn't have all the emotional experiences anyone one else felt.

That was quite the oddity for a Nobody like him to wrap his head around.

But what he could tell however that this person didn't mean any harm as they haven't moved from their spot. If they had wished to attack him now was the perfect time to do so.

After what felt like another minute of two, Roxas's vision came back to him and he surveyed his surrounding area.

He was in the middle of a deep crater below street level surrounded by upturned stone, scrap metal, warped plastic and broken glass. His clothes mainly turn and scorched with the only thing in pristine condition was the Organization's coat.

He had stopped wondering how durable it was after the Infernal Engine, making it no wonder the coat survived.

Brushing aside those thought, he turned to look up at the source of the unusual heart.

The source was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens with short, curly orange hair with a small strand peaking off the top and a pink bow on the back of her head along with bright green eyes and freckles. She was wearing short gray overalls with a whitish-gray blouse underneath along with black stockings with green lines on the sides of them. Along with a collar with the same collar scheme covering her entire neck.

She was kneeling of the rim of the crater looking down on the Nobody, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Salutations sky man." The girl said cheerfully. "Are you a bad guy?"

"Not at all." Roxas said simply, while tilting his head in confusion.

He did not expect that kind of response, but at least the girl didn't seem like she was willing to attack him. Still he was ready to summon his Keyblades if necessary.

"Ah good! There was a high probability that you were some kind of attacker, but I am glad that wasn't the case sky man." The girl said relieved.

At that point Roxas was at least sure that this girl wasn't a threat as long as he didn't prove otherwise.

Though he was a little annoyed that she was calling him sky man.

"Can you please stop calling me sky man. My name is Roxas." He said as he tried to climb out of the crater

"Nice to meet you Roxas, my name is Penny." The girl said politely as Roxas climbed out of the crater.

He gave a quick survey to notice the surrounding area was empty minus him and Penny. With the roadway cracked from his impact and the windows of nearby buildings blown out.

"Nice to meet you too Penny." Roxas said, getting her smile to widen a little bit. "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Certainly, you are in the city of Vale, capital of the Kingdom of Vale. We are currently in an alley in the market district. Of course it probably doesn't look like much now, because your landing caused everyone to vacate the area."

"That is good to hear." Roxas said, a little relieved at the very least his impact didn't harm anyone. "Though I have never heard of Vale before."

Penny looked at him surprised for a second before looking confused.

"Well that is peculiar, Vale is a very important place after all. Maybe you have heard of any of the other Kingdoms? There is Vacuo to the west, Mistral to the east, and Atlas to the northeast. That's all of Remnant." Penny said, hoping that at least recognized any of them.

Only for that hope to quickly be dashed when Roxas shook his head.

"Never heard of any of them." Roxas said, though finding that a Nobody being on a world called Remnant to be rather ironic.

"There where are you from?" Penny asked him, getting Roxas to ponder how best to answer it.

After all people would think that you are crazy to admit that were from another world. Especially if you had just meet them.

"Well I guess that I am from outside the Kingdoms then." Roxas said, hoping Penny would at least by it.

"Well that would explain the trajectory of the meteorite, it was too far away from the coordinates of any of the other kingdom's. Then if that was the case, why were you inside a meteorite?" She asked, getting Roxas to shrug.

Once again unsure of how to answer that.

"How else was I going to survive the fall." Roxas said after a few moments of thought, getting Penny to nod.

"I suppose so." Penny said. She was about to continue trying to ask Roxas some more questions, but the sound of something approaching caught both of their attention.

The sound of heavy, metallic footsteps walking in uniform.

A sound Penny recognized all too well.

It was a squad of Atlesian Knights.

Possibly sent by the General to check on whatever had crashed into the market district.

"I take it that you know whatever is making that sound?" Roxas asked, trying figure out whatever it was making that noise. Whatever it was seemed to lack a heart from what he sensed.

"Yes and what I do know is that they will take you away, especially after damaging a major metropolitan area with your landing." Penny said while pointing to the damaged area around them, getting the Nobody to nod.

Roxas had no intention of being captured for a second time today. But he was in no shape to fight right now, so the best he could do was find a place to slip away from whatever was approaching the two of them.

However while in the middle of thinking of a way to escape, he suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders.

"What the Penny-"Roxas tried to say, but was cut off when Penny lifted him above her head like he was a sheet of paper!

To say that Roxas was surprised was an understatement. Not even Lexaeus was that strong!

"Sorry for the invasion of personal space Roxas!" Penny said before running off with the stunned Nobody in tow away from the approaching Atlesian Knights.

After all she was pretty sure the General would be less welcoming in questioning Roxas then she was.

* * *

A few minutes later Penny stopped running once she had reached an alleyway in the commercial district, safely sure the Atlesian Knights wouldn't pursue them this far.

"This should be a safe distance." Penny surmised as she put a pale looking Roxas down.

"If you say so." Roxas groaned out, the trip a bit too bumpy for his tastes.

Still he was free from whatever it was that were probably going to apprehend him, so a slight nuisance was probably better then whatever would have happened if they had been caught.

"You alright Roxas, you complexion indicates that you are unwell?" Penny asked, getting Roxas to shake his head.

"I am alight, just crashing into Vale and being carried like that right afterwards is not a pleasant experience." Roxas said, getting Penny to nod. "Though I really should thank you for getting me out of there."

"It's alright, besides it would have been terribly inconvenient if your conversation would have continued on there." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod as he figured that she would say that.

"Also I believe that you might need a change of clothes as well." Penny said while gesturing at the Nobody's burnt, ripped clothing.

"I suppose that you are right." Roxas said as he stuck his hand into his bag, trying to figure out the right amount of munny for new clothes.

Unless...

"Does Vale use munny as a form of currency?" Roxas asked, getting Penny to shake her head.

"There is no record in the history of the Kingdoms of 'munny' being a form of commerce?" She explained, getting Roxas to sigh as he removed his hand from his bag.

"Well that's just great, looks like I might as well be broke here." Roxas sighed out. "Look I would hate to be a-"

"You don't have to say anything else. I would be happy to cover the costs for you." Penny said happily, surprising Roxas.

He did not expect that.

"Are you sure about that?" Roxas asked, getting the girl to nod happily.

"Certainly! After all it shouldn't be too hard to procure clothes in your size. So it should only take a few minutes. But to be safe, it would be best for you to wait in this dumpster." Penny said with a smile.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Roxas said, silently thanking Kingdom Hearts that it mainly empty in there.

Though he was still surprised that Penny was willing to do this for him.

Penny had just gone above and beyond for him in the few minutes he had known her.

She was willing to hear him out in the crater when she had the perfect chance to strike, dragged him to safety from a patrol of some kind, and now here she was going to but him clothes when he needed them without asking anything in return.

No one he has ever done anything like that for him, well at least just after meeting them. The Organization just provided him with the necessities as long as he collected hearts and it took a bit of time for him to bond with Axel and Xion. So it was a strange thing for the Nobody to experience.

"Roxas are you alright?" Penny asked, breaking Roxas from his musings.

"I am alright, just wondering something." He said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Why have you done so much for me?" Roxas asked, surprising Penny. "I appreciate your help, but you have been helping me with so much when I am nothing more then a stranger. I figured that you would at least have to get to know someone a bit more before doing such a thing."

Penny hummed while processing his statement before speaking.

"I guess you have never heard of the concept of altruism?" She asked, getting the Nobody to nod. "Well father and uncle did say not many people believe in the concept anymore. But I was taught by them to also lend a hand for those in need. So please Roxas, don't worry about it and let me help you. Alright?"

Roxas just stared at her for a minute before shaking his head and smiling.

It was refreshing he supposed to find someone who genuine wished to help people after all he has been through.

"I do not mind you helping me Penny, it just surprised me that's all. So I'll just wait in here for you then." Roxas said while stepping into the dumpster, getting Penny to beam at him.

"Alright then, I will be back shortly!" Penny said happily as she took off while Roxas closed the lid.

Within the closed space, it gave him the perfect chance to escape to anywhere with a Corridor of Darkness. But he didn't, as he didn't want to betray Penny after what she has done for him so far.

That and if he were to have left this world, he was pretty sure that the Organization would quickly pick up on where he went after his latest stunt.

So he would wait for Penny, but hoped that she would be back soon.

The smell of the dumpster was starting to get to him after all.

* * *

A few minutes later Penny had emerged with new clothing for the Nobody.

Currently she had her back to the dumpster, while Roxas changed into the clothes she got him.

"I'm done Penny." Roxas said from behind her, getting the girl to turn around and saw that her calculations looked correct.

That the clothing suited him.

Roxas was wearing a gray shirk with a red collar and shirttail with a black and white checkerboard pattern across the chest, a gray jacket with a silver stylized x sigil on the left side over where his heart would have been, beige pants, and black shoes with red laces.

At his feet was his bag with the Black Coat inside and a pile of his old clothes.

"So do you like them Roxas?" Penny asked.

"I do. I have to admit they look pretty good and they fit perfectly as well." Roxas said with a smile, getting the girl to beam at him.

"I am glad you like them." She said happily, getting Roxas to nod as he tossed his old clothes into the dumpster.

He didn't particularly care them anyway, they were just provided to him by the Organization out of necessity.

So he was glade to be rid of them.

Though now with that out of the way he supposed that Penny would wish to start up their previous conversation an-

Roxas was cut up from his thoughts as soon as his stomach growled, surprising him and Penny.

For Penny it was simply how loud the sound was, she never heard a human stomach being so loud before.

For Roxas it was just so rare for him to have ever hear his stomach growl.

From what he learned during his short existence was that Nobodies experienced hunger much, much slower then a human though digested food faster. Something Axel sometimes grumbled about as a boon and curse of being a Nobody. So given the last time he had a meal was before he left the Organization over 2 days ago it would stand to reason he would be hungry.

"I knew that I should have considered buying you food as well." Penny said, getting Roxas to shake his head with a smile.

"Penny you have to be one of the nicest people I have ever met." Roxas said, getting Penny to once again beam.

"Really?" Penny asked happily, getting the Nobody to nod.

"Yup, the only other people have been my friends." Roxas said, before sighing as his smile vanished at the thought of Axel and Xion.

"You miss them." Penny asked, getting him to nod and sigh.

"I know where one of them is at least, the other one...well I am not sure if he was even alright or not. Though I hope to meet with them again one day." Roxas said truthfully.

While he was happy to know that Xion was alive, she was currently within himself. She deserved to have a body of her own and he hoped to one day find a way to split her apart from him if possible.

Roxas hoped to meet with Axel again, if he was even alive or not. He was his first friend after all that he supposed that he also owed Axel an apology after all.

Maybe one day they could hang and watch the sunset together, but that would have to wait once he they could reunite of course.

"I hope too that you can reunite with your friends." Penny said reassuringly, getting Roxas to sigh.

"Thanks Penny." Roxas said. "Who know, maybe when the time comes I could introduce them to you."

"Really?" Penny asked, a little excitedly.

"I mean it, I believe that hey would be happy to meet you. Who knows, we might even invite you to eat sea salt ice cream with us." Roxas said, getting Penny to tilt her head on confusion.

"Sea salt ice cream? I believe that I have never heard of it before." Penny said, as there was no such record of any flavor of ice cream known by that in Remnant.

"Really, that's a shame." Roxas sighed out, a little disappointed at the possibility of there being no sea salt ice cream on this world.

Perhaps he could make some when he had the time?

"Well maybe I could make some, after all it is best enjoyed with friends after all." He said, getting Penny to freeze up and look surprised. "What?"

"You consider me a friend?" Penny asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Well of course, after everything you have done to help me I guess I would love to call you a friend." Roxas said truthfully. "I can I understand if you-"

"Sen-sational!" She cried out excitedly and dove into Roxas with a flying tackle, sending them both the ground and hugging him.

Cutting off what the Nobody was going to say and his air supply as she kept hugging him.

Though there was a single thought going through his head.

How was she so heavy and strong?!

He knew better then to voice about the former, having seen Larxene nearly ripping Demyx apart for that one question alone.

Still dear Kingdom Hearts, it felt like he was both being squashed by a Large Body and being squeezed by the Leechgrave at the same time!

"Oh I'm so happy! I made a new friend!' Penny said happily, while squeezing Roxas tighter. With him wincing as he could feel his ribs starting to strain against the pressure.

"Penny...can't breathe..." Roxas gasped out, getting the gynoid to break away and release him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Penny said as Roxas gasped as he began to refill his lungs with air.

After a minute or two he had refilled his lungs and began to stand up shakily.

With Penny letting out a nervous laugh once he could stand up, her face aflame with embarrassment

"I got carried away..." Penny admitted shyly.

"I noticed that..." Roxas groaned out. "Still I did not expect that kind of reaction though."

Upon saying that, Penny's blush died down and she looked a little sullen.

"My apologizes Roxas. It's just...well you see..." Penny struggled to say before sighing and regaining her composer. "I don't have a lot of friends."

"Really?" Roxas asked, surprised to hear that.

He figured that with how nice Penny was, that she probably had quit a number of friends.

"Those fiends that I do have, I don't get to see them very often." Penny sighed out.

"I see, then I guess we are the same in a way." Roxas sighed out, getting Penny to nod.

"Yes, then how about we make a promise?" Penny said with a small smile.

"A promise?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, how about when the both of us can reunite with our own friends the both of us can promise to gather all our friends together to have this 'sea salt ice cream' of yours." Penny said with a big smile and holding out here hand.

Which turned out to be infectious when Roxas gained one of his own.

"Well then that sounds perfect." Roxas said as he held out his hand and shook her's, sealing the deal.

Which they broke once Roxas's stomach growled once again.

"I think that it would be a good idea to celebrate our new friendship with a meal." Roxas said, getting Penny to nod happily.

"Truthfully I'm not really hungry, but that sounds like a good idea! And I know just the place!" Penny said excitedly, getting Roxas to nod as he picked up his bag.

Also soon as he did however, Penny grabbed the Nobody and took off with him in tow once again. Straight out of the alleyway and throughout the commercial district.

All with a massive smile on her face.

She was pretty sure that now with Roxas as a new friend, there was definitive proof that she was having a great day.

* * *

Quite a bit later Penny had lead Roxas to a nice little cafe on the main road. With the two of them currently eating breakfast, mush to Roxas's surprise.

It was around nightfall in Twilight Town by his estimate.

So he wasn't sure right now if he was 358 or 359 days old now, before deciding to settle on the former.

Right now he was finishing eating up whatever this breakfast pastry was called, a cinnamon roll he believed. Well whatever it was it tasked delicious.

Penny only had one, still insisting that she was not hungry and that she didn't mind if Roxas had the rest. So she just sat there and waited for Roxas to finish eating before continuing their conversation.

After all despite being curious on how he was in a meteor, where he was from, or why his heart seemed to lack a heartbeat like her uncle according to her scanners she knew it was to interrupt someone while they were eating.

Though she was confident her new friend would open up, especially if sweets where involved if his reactions whenever he talked about sea salt ice cream where of any indication.

Not even even a moment later finished his last cinnamon roll and took a sip of milk to wash it down.

"That was perhaps the one of the best things that I have eaten. Are you sure that you didn't want any more?" Roxas asked, getting her to shake her head.

"I'm fine, still I am glade you enjoyed it." Penny said "That and you seem to be feeling better."

"I have noticed." He said honestly.

He might not be back to his full strength soon, but he was sure now he could defend himself if necessary.

"Though maybe making such a wonderful friend might have helped speed up the recovery." Roxas said, getting Penny to smile and her face to flush a little.

"Why thank you Roxas." Penny said, not really used to hearing praise like that from anyone else.

"It's no problem." Roxas said, taking one last sip of his milk and ready to answer anything Penny might have asked to the best of is abilities.

Minus the details about anything concerning other worlds of course...that is if she believed anything else at all. Still he was going to tell everything else he could as it was the least he could do for his newest friend.

Yet he wasn't prepared for when he suddenly felt weightless and was hoisted out of his seat by a purple tendril of magic wrapped around his torso.

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper, before it glowed purple and was ripped from his hands much to his surprise. The tendril suddenly jerked and he was turned around to face his captor.

His captor was a tall, older woman with green eyes, glasses, and blonde hair that was mostly tied back into a bun. Her clothing was completely immaculate and seemed to radiant authority minus a purple haphazardly cut cape which seemed look an odd design choice to the Nobody. However with her stern demeanor, the magic being channeled from her riding crop, from the sense of her heart that she was one of the strongest that he had ever sensed Roxas knew that this woman was someone not to be trifled with.

"There will be no need for that for that young man." The woman said sternly as the Keyblade stopped glow purple and clattered onto the ground. "You have been giving me a lot of trouble in tracking you. Tell me, what trick where you using to block your aura?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, trying to struggle out of the bonds.

The woman contemplated his response as if to discern if he was telling the truth or not, before shaking her head.

"No matter, we will have plenty of time to uncover what you know. Now, let's make you easy to transport." The woman said before extending her free hand towards him.

The Nobody suddenly felt himself being propelled towards the woman. Quickly he resummoned Oathkeeper and brought out Oblivion, surprising her. Roxas began to charge two fireballs at the end of his Keyblades. The woman quickly regained her composure and with a quick swish of here riding crop slamned him into the nearest wall, dazing Roxas and getting him to drop his Keyblades.

The woman began to pull Roxas towards herself once again, intent on knocking him out this time.

Only for someone to grab her free hand by the wrist.

"Wha-""Please stop this!" Penny cried out, surprising the woman and Roxas. "He has done nothing wrong, so please let him go!"

The former's stunned expression soon turned into an irritable one.

"Unhand me this instant, young lady." The woman said with a frown.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can not do that." Penny said determinedly

"Because?" The woman demanded.

"Because you were going to knock Roxas unconscious and take him to an unknown location!" Penny said while standing firm.

"And I have had enough of that today." Roxas groaned out truthfully, still a little dazed.

The woman's frown only turned deeper as she ripped her wrist away from Penny while the girl stood between her and Roxas.

"If you're so eager on sharing his blame, then you can share in his fate." The woman said dangerously, but Penny didn't even back down in the slightest.

"Penny are you sure you want to do this?" Roxas asked his new friend.

While he could at least tell that Penny was strong by the feel of her heart, this woman was quite a bit stronger then her.

"I'm sure Roxas. Besides if she wishes to harm my friends, she will learn that course of action is ill advised. Because-" Penny said, before she looked determined and to Roxas's surprise her heart seemed to pulse and he heard what sounded like creaking metal from her. "I'm combat ready!"

The two woman stood there ground, waiting for the other to make their move.

Until a loud ringing sound started to come from the older woman, surprising all three of them.

The woman looked between herself and Penny and Roxas a few times before closing her eyes and letting out an irritable sigh.

"Of all the times..." The woman sighed out before she reached into one of her pockets with her free hand to pull out a tablet like device that was the ringing noise.

She tapped on it and the ringing stopped.

"Ozpin I am in the middle of something." The woman said as she brought the device to her ear.

**"You are in the middle of starting an international incident and perhaps something even greater." **A voice said from the device, possibly this Ozpin the woman mentioned.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

**"The young lady who is so bravely confronting you is a special protege of the general." **Ozpin explained, getting the woman to look surprised and Penny to smile happily as her heart seemed to stop pulsing.

"Salutations." Penny said, getting Roxas to let out a sigh of relief.

If Penny could drop whatever that was, then maybe the situation was turning in their favor then.

"She's still interfering and what about the young man?" The woman asked after regaining her composure.

**"I've noticed Glynda, but I'd advise not to try anything else with the young man for now. Besides I am sure that he will not do anything else unless provoked." **Ozpin said, getting both the woman and Penny to look at him.

For the woman, or Glynda it was an inquisitive gaze. Studying him up to see what he would do next.

For Penny it was an almost pleading look. Hoping that he went along with what this Ozpin person was saying.

Something that he was already planning on doing.

He was still too weak to be able to effectively stand up to Gylnda in a fight and figured that it was best option to follow Penny's lead.

"Alright fine." Roxas said, holding his hands up in surrender and dispelling his Keyblades.

Penny smiled at that and Gylnda removed her gaze off of the Nobody.

"Alright then, what is his about the young man?" The woman asked.

**"Simple, he is a Keybearer." **Ozpin said, getting Glynda and Penny to look confused at that. But for Roxas it was surprise.

Whoever was on the other end of that device knew something about the Keyblades. Something that surprised him as he was pretty sure that kind of knowledge was all but forgotten with the only wielders he knew of were himself, Xion, Riku, and Sora.

"And that would mean what Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

**"A tale from the early days of civilization on Remnant, one I thought would be lost to time. I will explain everything I know once you bring the both of them to Beacon." **Ozpin explained.

"Which I was going to do for their for their possible involvement with the meteor crash in the market." Glynda said sternly.

**"By asking them to come along. Glynda I can understand your frustration at having to repave the streets but I do not believe these children an iron fist because of that." **Ozpin said, getting the older woman's face to slightly flush at being caught.

After a minute of silence, Glynda let out a long sigh.

"We'll be right there." She said before turning the device off and pocketing it.

The purple tendril vanished from her riding crop and Roxas shakingly landed back on his feet.

"I believe you were called Roxas young man?" Glynda asked, getting the Nobody to nod before facing Penny. "And that would make you Penny, m I right young lady?"

"Yes ma'am!" Penny said cheerfully, getting the older woman to nod.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am a staff member and Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. Now then the two pf you-" Glynda was saying before she found herself cut off by Penny.

"Beacon Academy? Then you would know Ruby!" Penny said excited;y, getting Glynda to look surprised before sighing.

"Of course an acquaintance of that girl would be willing to stand up to a full blown Huntress." Glynda said exasperatedly. "Please follow me back to the Bullhead, the headmaster wishes to talk to the both of you."

"Your not going to try and detain Roxas anymore?" Penny asked.

"That depends entirely on him and his actions of course." Glynda said simply before walking off, with Penny following soon after while giving Roxas a comforting smile.

The Nobody was apprehensive about going to what sounded like a school to meet a headmaster who knew something about the Keyblades. If he wanted anything from Roxas regarding them, the Nobody was leaving as fast as he could.

In fact he would have left already if it wasn't for his newest friend.

Penny seemed excited for this, possibly about this Ruby she mentioned. A friend of her's perhaps from how happy Penny seemed to have heard about her from Gylnda.

So he would at the very least trust Penny's judgement on what to do and ask her about Beacon and figure things from there.

Despite knowing each other for not that long, Penny has been nothing but helpful and has never lead him astray.

So for once in a long while, he placed the upmost trust in his friend that everything would go right for them

* * *

**The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappears still typing on the computer, before noticing you.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway their is quite a few things that happened, mainly Roxas and Penny forming a friendship and RWBY canon being thrown out of the window for now. It will be back, but not for a long time and it will never be the same for this point JPDE takes the wheel.***

***For Xion she will be back soon, though she wouldn't be able to do much while still stuck inside Roxas. She will be able to do more overtime and she will regain her body back. But for now she will need rest, as will Roxas. Considering all that he has been through it will take him a day or two to regain his strength.***

***But enough on that, there two things to announce before hand.***

***First is just a quick update, first of there will probably be some new characters introduced here that some of you might that now. They are from JPDE so all rights reserved to them when they come into play, the first one will come into play in a about two chapters. And that one will be a delight to write.***

***Secondly the harem, got a few suggestions then what I have already planned. But for now I will only let lose one other name.***

**The author pulls out his white board. He quickly flipped it around to display it's contents.**

**Current: Xion**

**New ****Additions: Penny**

***There you have it, more will come next chapter.***

***Along with Roxas and Penny coming face to face with some of the most powerful people on Remnant both figuratively and literally in Beacon. And possibly getting to meet a certain silver eyed huntress too. While we will also take a step back from Remnant to see a little side effect from Roxas's headlong collision last chapter.***

***I hope you all enjoy it when it comes out.***

***Anyway that is all for now, leave a review or PM me if you have any questions and I will get back to you while I can. So until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	3. Beacon

**The screen flickers before the author appears typing away on a computer. He stops typing as soon as he notices you**.

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Twilight Over Remnant.***

***Anyway I will keep this short as I am not feeling so well recently, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it took me over a month to perfect it and there is quite a few surprised in this chapter.***

***But first the disclaimer.***

***I do not anything from Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, or JPDE.***

***Alright with that out of the way just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers as the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Beacon**

* * *

"So you have never been to this...Beacon before?" Roxas asked Penny, getting her to shake her head.

Currently the two of them were on some kind of flying vehicle, a Bullhead Glynda had called it. Currently they were seated next to a window while passing over the City of Vale towards this Beacon Academy.

Where they were supposed to meet this Ozpin, something that the Nobody was not all that thrilled about. But it didn't seem like he had much of a choice in the matter with his current condition. Still Penny didn't seemed worried at all, and as his new friend has never steered him wrong before so he would put his faith in her.

That and bust her out as best as he could if this turned out to be a trap.

"Never, this is my first time going to Beacon Academy. I was supposed to visit there for the first time later during the semester. What little I do know is from what Ruby informed me of. Other then from the fact that Beacon is famous for being the best combat academy on Remnant for statstically producing the best Hunters and Huntresses." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod.

That was the best he was going to get out of her on the subject of Beacon.

"Still what is a Hunter or a Huntress? From what you said they sound like fighters?" Roxas asked, getting Penny to nod.

"Affirmative, they are trained in order to hunt down the Grimm and defend humanity." She said, getting Roxas to tilt his head.

"So what is a Grimm then?" Roxas asked.

The name alone sounded omenous. Combine that with hearing plenty of ominous sounding names from his experience with Heartless hunting and Penny's commit about defend humanity only spelt trouble.

Maybe they were what the people of this world called Heartless, could never be too sure.

After all there was countless worlds out there, and he had heard enough horror stories from the other members of the Organization to know that there was things much worse then the Heartless lurking out there.

Altough he had no idea why Xigbar would rank a swarm of rabbits as one of the worst threats out there. Maybe it having something to do with it being on a supposed hell for Nobodies.

It was something that he would perhaps never know.

"Well the Grimm are-" Penny tried to explain, only for the Bullhead to jerk a bit to the left.

Roxas wobbled for a bit before regaining his balance while Penny was completely unaffected at all.

"I suggest the two of you take your seats and strap in. We shall be descending soon children." Glynda said getting them to nod.

Roxas saw some seats next to a window and he walked over to them. Only for his breath to hitch when he got a glimpse of what he saw.

While it wasn't a better view then from the clock tower, this was still impressive in it's own right.

Beneath the Bullhead was a the river that he had seen over their flight over Beacon, except he saw that it ended at a massive cliff face with several small waterfalls. At the top of it was a large complex of buildings with a large tower in the center along with a path going down the cliffside to a large docking area at the bottom. Along with the vast swaths of planes, thick woodlands, and the tower mountains surrounding them it was quite the sight to behold.

And he supposed anyone new to this sight would think so as well on their first trip to Beacon.

"Oh, I think I can see Ruby from up here!" Penny said excitedly, pointing out of the window. "No wait, that's just a large bird."

"You might be able to see that troublesome girl soon. The academy is currently on break before the new semester starts, with a majority of the students are not on campus at the moment. I do know she is among them, but you seeing her will not be up to me. That will be entirely up to the headmaster's decision after he meets with the two of you." Glynda said, getting Roxas to nod tearsly as he took his seat while Penny had stars in her eyes at the thought of meeting her friend again.

The Nobody was not looking forward to this, especially after getting a basic feel at what he presumed to be the man's heart.

Or at least he thought it was him.

For in the diection of the tower there was two hearts, both near equal in power and perfectly balanced.

Both were balance yet one had a certain depth to it. He couldn't quite explain it other then even with his sense,he was pretty sure he only scratched the surface of it.

Roxas was pretty sure that one was Ozpin, but he couldn't be too sure as he was too far away.

But what he did know was that he wished to have at least some of Penny's optimisum right now. How she was taking this whole situation without the slightest sign of discomfort was beyond him.

* * *

After landing Glynda lead the two of them through the vast halls of the Academy and to the tower in the center of the complex, without anyone noticing. Mainly the Nobody presumed was that most of the students were on vacation.

Neither Roxas or Penny had spoken since leaving the Bullhead, mainly following what Glynda had said while studying their surrounds. With Penny in awe while for Roxas a little less so and for anywhere he could open a Corridor of Darkness to if necessary. He hoped that it wouldn't have to go that far and like Penny believed that everything would be alright.

It would be put to the test here and now, they had reached the top floor and the headmaster's office.

The office was a large circular room encompassing the entire top of the tower, practically lit mostly by large square windows. Along the walls and ceiling was various gears and other forms of clockwork with an giant clock underneath the glass floor and one on the the other side of the office that also double as a window. Beneath it was a large desk and standing in front of that was two men and the source of the hearts he had sensed.

The one standing in front of the desk's center was who he presumed to be the Ozpin.

He had silver hair and brown eyes with black spectacles. His outfit was mainly dark green in color, minus a purple cross pin on the cowl around his neck. In his hands was a black cane with a dark gray handle with a knuckle guard and golden gears towards the handle

The other man on the right was around the same height with black/graying hair, hard blue eyes, and a metallic plate above his right eyes. He was wearing a pristine white uniform.

The both of them studied him as he and Penny walked out of the elevator, with the man on the right sighing as soon as he saw Penny.

"I have brought the both of them like you asked Ozpin. Now what is it that you know about this young man?"Glynda asked as she walked past Roxas and Penny and to the left of Ozpin.

"All in good time Glynda, but first I believe that introductions are in order." Ozpin said before turning to the two of them. "Welcome to Beacon Academy children. By now I am sure that you familiar with Glynda by now. I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. And I believe that Penny here is antiquated with General Ironwood."

"...Good morning, sir." Penny said with her face aflame with embarrassment as she looked everywhere but in the General's direction.

"One can not take his eyes off you for a minute without you taking in some stay, Penny." Ironwood sighed out.

Roxas was about to let out about how he felt at being called that, but Penny beat him to the punch.

"General that was a rude thing to say. Roxas isn't a stray, he's my friend." Penny said, getting Roxas to smile.

"Of course he is." Ironwood sighed out, with Glynda giving him an almost sympathetic look while Ozpin just looked amused.

"While I might not agree with your exact statement James, it was perhaps fortunate that Penny wandered off." Ozpin said, surprising Ironwood. "She was the first witness on the scene and had witnessed the entire crash before hand."

"As well at how close they are after such a short time. She was willing to stand up to me for Roxas during my lapse in judgement." Glynda admitted.

"Penny is literally one of the nicest people I ever met, I am surprised that she doesn't have many friends with how nice she is. So I figured that becoming her friend was the least that I could do for all she has done for me." Roxas said truthfully, getting Penny to smile and Ozpin to nod.

"I see then. Penny, do you mind telling us about happened this morning?" The Headmaster asked. "I would also ask Roxas, but I am sure that he willl not be willing to tell us about himself."

"Actually I will, but only after Penny speaks first." Roxas sighed.

"Are you sure Roxas?" Penny asked as she turned to face him.

"I am sure, besides you at least deserve to know." Roxas sighed out.

Honestly he didn't see that he could make it out of this in his current condition if he tried to escape with all three of them in the room together. And perhaps he could use them as a deterrent from the Organization if they came to this world. Especially if Ozpin knew something about Keyblade wielders then he wold be believed in.

That, and he truly thought that his new friend at least deserved the truth.

"Very well then." Penny said before turning to face the adults.

"Now do not leave out a single detail, from start to finish, even the most minute detail that you can recall could be of us." Glynda said.

"Every detail?" Penny asked, getting Ozpin and Glynda to nod while Ironwood's expression turned into one of amusement.

Roxas wondered what was up with the sudden change in the General's demeanor.

"Of course." Ozpin said, getting the gynoid to nod.

"Well the sky was pretty clear." Penny said.

"Alright and wha-" Ozpin tried to say, but was cut off by Penny.

"The environmental temperature was 24 degrees celcsius in the shade and 28 in the sun but the light breeze coming from the northeast brought the actual percieved temperature to 24 celcsius anyway. UV amount was acceptable, but I wouldn't have advised staying too long for possessors of sensitive epidermis." Penny said rapidly, shocking Glynda and further amusing Ironwood.

Roxas just stared in amazement at how fast she was talking, even if he didn't understand some of what she was saying.

"...I see. Then-" Ozpin tried to say, only to be cut off once again.

"The meteoroid appeared in the sky around 10:31 AM, Vale time zone. I was alerted to it's presense by one of the local's reactions. Their exact words were 'Holy mother of dust what is that?!' From what I could see the meteor was about two meters in diameter. I'm sorry that I couldn't couldn't get a better estimate, but the distance in the sky and the speed at which it traveled left me unable to get a proper reading on the object that crashed into the market district at 10:33 AM. I was worried about the possibility of someone being injured so I directed myself towards the extrapolated area of impact post haste. I managed to precede both police officers and Atlesian Knights in order to discover-" Penny managed to say without pausing even to breath much to Roxas's surprise.

And she showed no signs of stopping.

This was probably going to take a while...

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked DiZ at man typed away on his computer. Right next to the two of them was a bed with the groaning form of Naminé on it and medical senors place over her body.

He had come back from letting Roxas go, only to find another problem.

Naminé had passed out in her room and both her and Sora had developed quite the fever.

There was no time for any arguments or for DiZ to become upset at his failure to capture Roxas.

Right now the two of them were monitoring their vitals when they noticed an anomaly with Sora's condition.

One that deeply trouble the silver haired teen.

"I am certain, whatever caused the fever to develope also is interfering with Sora's restoration process. He is missing some of his memories and with Naminé incapacitated there is no telling which ones are missing." DiZ said as he began to type away furiously, getting Riku to sigh.

They were back to square one with Sora once again.

He had spent the better part of a year with his memories a complete mess and not even a day after they are finally fixed, this happens.

Maybe he should not have let Roxas go.

But it wouldn't have been what Sora wanted. It wouldn't be what she wanted...!

He could remember her, he could remember Xion!

That was supposed to be impossible, he was supposed to forget her and become nothing but a distant memory.

In fact if he could remember, then why didn't DiZ?

Her existence was the cause Sora's missing memories. He should have expected the man to at least directed towards her. Specifically including some dehumanizing words like it or puppet.

Yet there was no mention of her at all.

Perhaps it was better that way.

Still why was this happening at all?

Riku had a feeling could all be traced back to Roxas. Though what happened to him that lead to all of this?

That was something he was going to find out, if he had to track the Nobody down once again in order to get some answers..

Riku was broken from his musing from the sound of Naminé groaning.

"It seems like their condition is stabilizing. The witch should be able to at least give us an idea on what memories Sora is missing and what possibly is causing this mess when she wakes up." DiZ said, getting Riku to nod.

"And how long should that take?" Riku asked.

"The witch should be up any moment now." DiZ said, before they heard a familiar sound.

One that shouldn't even be there in the first place.

DiZ and Riku turned towards the source, the former widening his visible eye in shock.

"Impossible..." He said in disbelief.

Riku was having a similar reaction, but quickly composed himself and made a note to himself to contact Mickey about this immediately.

For Naminé had woken up with a groan, with one hand rubbing her tired eyes.

And in the other was a white Keyblade.

* * *

"-and that is when we arrived at our current location.' Penny concluded, much to the relief of Glynda, Roxas, and even Ironwood a this point,

She had been talking without the slightest sign of stopping now for the better part of the past 10 minutes, impressing the Nobody.

Though it grew tedious about halfway through. By that time Ironwood's amusement faded and Ozpin was looking somewhat tired of it as well.

"I see. Thank you Penny for your...exhaustiveness." Ozpin said, getting Penny to smile.

"No problem, Headmaster." Penny said happily.

"Now then Roxas, I take it from Miss Polendia's story showing that you lack a better understanding of Remnant and the fact you are carry a Keyblade confirms my suspicions. You have just arrived on this world today didn't you?" Ozpin asked, getting Penny to tilt her head in confusion and Glynda look at Ozpin in surprise.

Ironwood was nearly stone faced, while slipping a tablet out of his suit.

Roxas sighed, knowing that this was coming. But he did promise Penny that he would tell her the truth.

"That's right, though not by choice. I more or less crashed into here." Roxas said, surprising Glynda and Penny.

"That is quite the understatement." Ozpin said with a small grin.

"Roxas you're an alien?" Penny asked in confusion.

The headmaster and her friend where speaking the truth. Her scans showed that he was completely human, minus an above average temperature and his lack of a heartbeat.

Though he did arrive in Vale in a meteorite, so maybe he was a human like one?

Roxas stared at her for a few moments, before letting out a chuckle.

Out of all the different reactions she expected from Penny, that was not what he was expecting.

It was kind of refreshing to be honest.

"In a sense I suppose so." Roxas said honestly.

"My friend is an alien, the probability of that happening was astronomically low. It is an interesting prospect." Penny said while smiling

"It certainly is." Roxas said.

"I would hate to interrupt, but other worlds? Normally I would find such a notion preposterous...but Roxas did arrive in a meteorite. What I have seen from there seems to only cement that notion, or at least shows that his is not from the Four Kingdoms or Menagerie." Glynda sighed out before turning to face Ozpin. "Still that does raise the point, why have you never informed us about other worlds?"

"Or informed us on why you are calling this young man a Keybearer." Ironwood asked.

"It is because I never thought that I would ever meet another one, they have a policy on not informing others on the very nature of other worlds. With only a few exceptions from this delicate balance. The only reason I know was that was because of good faith from a Keybearer long ago. As for the name, it comes from the fact they are capable of wielding a Keyblade." Ozpin said, before pulling out a tablet and projected an image of when Glynda confronted Roxas.

He zoomed in on the image and focused on Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Aptly named for a weapon." Ironwood said as he took a closer look at the images.

"Preciously, the Keyblade might appear a bit unconventional but in the hands of a Keybearer it is as effective if not more so then a Hunter's weapon. Along with the ability to unlock nearly anything." Ozpin said, getting Glynda to look at him incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding me Ozpin." Glynda sighed out.

"I am afraid not, it is both a sword and a key. A unearthly key to be more specifically, the full lengths of its power is beyond me. What I do know that it is capable of unlocking everything from a simple locked door to hidden abilities and just about everything in-between." Ozpin said.

"A weapon like that would certainly be effective against the Grimm and disasterious in the wrong hands. If Penny wasn't so keen on his character, I would have these Keyblades taken away from him." Ironwood said, getting Roxas to shake his head.

"Even if you could, I would doubt that you would be able to." Roxas said, getting the general to frown.

"He's right James, the Keyblade chooses it's wielders and for those unworthy to take it...well it is better just to show you." Ozpin said. "Roxas would you mind handing both of your Keyblades to James and Glynda.

"No problem." Roxas said as he summoned both his Keyblades, figuring out what the headmaster was thinking of.

"What are you planning Ozpin?" Glynda asked as the Nobody handed her and Ironwood Oathkeeper and Oblivion respectfully.

"Just a little show of the Keyblade's defense mechanism." Ozpin said with an amused smirk as the weapons vanished from their hands and back into Roxas's. "They vanish from the hands of whoever they deem unworthy of wielding them and into their original wielders hands. Unless they are chosen to become a Keybearer."

"So these Keyblades have a form of ID check, possibly somewhere in the hilts. There is no signs of technology anywhere on these Keyblades, but they are otherworldly after all." Penny said as she looked over the Keyblades, her scans coming out inconclusive about even the barest form of mechanisms.

"Sort of, but there is no technology in these at all." Roxas said as he dispelled Oblivion and generated a large flame at the tip of Oathkeeper. "It is magic, pure and simple."

Penny looked surprised at the revolattion and a quick check of her scans provided a that there was no change in the Keyblade, changes in the air around them, or the usage of dust.

It was as if the flame suddenly came into existence without a single sign of combustion.

Glynda was in shock.

Surprised that there was another magic users on Remnant. One that she didn't know his true strength with so few others on Remnant.

It was perhaps luck and his trust in Miss Polendina that he was willing to go without possibly taring apart Main Street. And the fact he seemed exhausted as well.

Ozpin and Ironwood were taking the revolattion in stride, with the later looking only a little surprised.

Much less so then Ozpin had expected.

"Magic that should be impossible, it is science that is just out of our grasp. Aura, Semblances, Grimm, the soul all those can more or less be explained with science. It is usually atributed to myths and fairy tales." Penny said, trying to think about it. "But then again you are from another world, so magic could be possible there."

"It is, in fact of all the worlds that I have been to there has been some kind of magic. Does this world have no magic on it?" Roxas asked getting everyone around him to nod.

"It is as Penny said, there is no traces of magic on this world. So if you do use magic it will probably be best to come up with a way to hide it while you are on this world." Ironwood said, getting Roxas to sigh as he extinguished the fire spell.

He should have expected something like that.

"Speaking of which if you are on this world, then there must be some purpose to your arrival here?" Glynda asked.

"And as there have been no sign of the Heartless on this world so far, at least in Vale. So I believe that your arrival to Remnant was for more personal reasons." Ozpin said, getting the Nobody to nod as that was technically true.

"Heartless, what are they?" Penny asked, with her head tilt.

"Think of the Grimm, only without the animalistic intelligence and a scourge across the worlds. They have the ability to traverse worlds that according to what I was told were unprotected or close to darkness. They remove the hearts of people in order to increase their strength and numbers...the process is disturbing to witness to say the least." Ozpin said with a shudder, shocking Glynda and getting Ironwood to frown.

"If these Heartless are such a threat, then why weren't we informed about them. The way you are talking about them portrays them as a worst threat then the Grimm ever could." Ironwood said coldly and calmly.

"Because James it is for that reason, the Heartless were so much of a threat that Grimm forget about humanity and Target them. They flock to the Heartless and ignore anything else whether they get killed or any humans or faunus around them. They will not stop unless the Heartless are gone. They along with Dust and the Keyblade are the only ways to kill the Heartless." Ozpin sighed out. "I never thought that I would ever have to deal with the Heartless ever again, though I will give out everything after our discussion with Roxas."

"You better do so Ozpin, this is far too great for us to have been kept secret from us." Glynda demanded with a glare, with Ironwood repeating her actions.

"I will, but now Roxas why are you here on Remnant?" The headmaster asked, getting everyone's attention to focus on Roxas.

He sighed for a minute as he tried to figure out what to say before deciding to give them the bare bones explanation to them and save the truth to Penny after leaving the room. He knew that he could at east trust her, but the rest of the people in the room not so much.

"Not by choice mind you, the way I got here was random. I opened a Corridor of sorts between worlds within another one. That would have taken me to any random place in any of the worlds. Potentially even killing me, but I had no choice. I had to leave otherwise I would have been captured by a group known as Organization XIII...of who I was a member of until a few days ago." Roxas said, getting Ironwood to frown.

"Organization XIII, that is a perculier name. I take it that from your words that you were vital to their opertions. So much so that they were possibly going to such desperate measures to do something so risky." Ozpin said, getting Roxas to nod.

"Which I have no clue what they were truly planning. For nearly a year I worked under them, vanquishing the Heartless on multiple worlds on a day to day basis. Until a few days ago I got tired of being kept in the dark of my own past and the truths and treatment of Xion, one of my best friends and a Keyblade wielder like myself. She grew disillusioned with the Organization first and has escaped from them two times. I escaped from them two days ago and Xion was recaptured soon after I think. Cause yesterday I had to fight for my life against her...they messed with her head and gave her some kind of armor that she nearly killed me with...I managed to beat her and snap her out of it, but I have not seen her since. However now the Organization no longer has a Keyblade wielder and no idea if Xion is alive or not, they where coming after me and it was thanks to another Keyblade wielder I escaped from them once earlier today. The second time, well that is what lead us to this moment." Roxas explained, trailing off and shuddering at the end.

He was not going to get over that moment for quite a while.

The Nobody just hoped that they bought it.

And from their reactions it seemed to have worked.

Penny seemed genuine horrified at what happened while Ozpin's, Glynda's, and Ironwood's reactions where more disturbed then anything

"Are you certain this Organization will not be able to locate you here?" Glynda asked after a few moments of silence.

"If they had, they would have already gotten me while I was with Penny. With Xion gone, I am their only option left in order to complete whatever they want. So it would take them a while to find me as they have countless words to comb through." Roxas said.

"What if they get their hands on another Keybearers, last I knew there where dozens patrolling the worlds." Ozpin said, getting the Nobody to shake his head.

"Not really. Besides myself and Xion I know of two others. The one I mentioned had been a thorn in the Organization's side for 10 months now. Even fought him once before he helped me escape. There is another one, but from what I hear he was in a coma. There have been no others as far as I know, and at least three of us have been able to keep the Heartless from becoming too much of a problem with few exceptions." Roxas said, getting Ozpin to nod grimly.

"The what about you crashing into Vale? No ordinary human or faunus could survive that impact. Even if they were some of the best Hunters and Huntresses I know, they wouldn't have survived the impact alone." Ironwood said as Roxas shook his head.

"I took Xion's armor, I got it from her after our fight. It had the power to adapt and I know from experience how durable it was. Though given that I saw no traces of it after regaining consciousness, I believe that it couldn't take the impact and the fireball." Roxas said, shocking the adults in the room.

"I'm sorry, but did you say fireball?" Ironwood asked incredulously, getting Roxas to nod.

"That's right, I crashed into a fireball. One large enough to consume me and the armor. Not sure what else about it, but I think it might have taken over it's path." Roxas said with a shudder.

"He's telling the truth, at least I believe so." Penny said. "It would explain his burnt clothes and no traces of this armor in the crater. Despite the altitude he fell from by my calculations, he should have been in a lot of pain or dead with or without Aura and possibly less injuries if the armor was as durable as Roxas claimed. So for it to have breached the integrity of he armor and based on the supposed size then if it had crashed into Vale's Market District..."

"Then it would have left a crater in an entire city block instead of a single roadway." Glynda said, herself and Ironwood going pale as they finished the calculations by themselves. "Miss Polendina, where exactly did you believe Roxas's point of origin was exactly in your exhaustive report?"

"To the northeast of Beacon, after narrowing down all possible points. My best estimation. The point of origin is at least that way." Penny said, pointing in the direction.

"Well that narrows it down a bit, there is nothing but thousands of kilometers of mountains with a few settlements in that direction. Still with what you saw and the few images recorded we can gather a better reading of the possible location and the source." Ironwood sighed out.

"Which we will do after this meeting as well, but first there is one issue we must take care of." Ozpin said turning getting Glynda and Ironwood to nod.

It was best to deal with Roxas and Penny first.

"Now then Roxas how old are you?" Ozpin asked, getting both the Nobody and gynoid to look at him in confusion.

"15 I think, I am not really sure." He said, surprising Penny.

"What do you mean by that, shouldn't you know how old you are?" She asked, getting Roxas to shake his head.

"Not really, truth is I only have a year's worth of memories. Nothing before that. I just woke up remembering nothing before the Organization found me. I was 14 at the time, so I am either very close to or past 15." Roxas said as that was true, at least physically.

"You don't seem to be bothered by it, have you at least thought about that the Organization would have something to do with it " Ironwood asked, getting Roxas to shake his head.

"Not really, most of the Organization never knew about it and I was found quite sometime after I woke up without my memories, only about two of them had any idea of my past for most of my time with the Organization before at least two others learned of it, including my other best friend Axel... him not telling me the truth of myself and Xion was the last straw." Roxas said while shuddering at the end.

It was still just too fresh on his mind.

Why didn't Axel tell him and Xion the truth sooner. Things could have ended so differently for them.

Maybe the three of them could have left the Organization together, find a new life far away from them. Maybe then they everything could have changed and Xion would still have her body.

While he could still considered Axel his best friend, the sting of betrayal was still quite deep.

He was broken from his thoughts when he found himself in a bone breaking embrace.

"Roxas are you alright?" Penny asked.

"Not really, can't tell what's worst right now the physical pain or the emotional one." Roxas groaned out honestly, getting Penny to release him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Penny said as Roxas tried to regain his breath once again. "Do you want to talk about your feelings., I hear that will help you?"

"Maybe in a little bit." Roxas said, getting her to nod.

"Well then there is no need to delay that then, that is enough questions for today Roxas." Ozpin sighed out. "You already had enough for one day and now seems as good as any other time to start."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked.

"Ozpin are you sure, this late into the year and he is the same age if not younger then Miss Rose?" Glynda asked, getting Ozpin to nod.

"I am sure, this young man must have been through more in this past year then most hunters and huntresses in training have. Along with his circumstances he would probably appreciate a fresh start at Beacon." Ozpin said, surprising the Nobody.

"You really mean it, allowing me to stay at the school?" Roxas asked incredulously, getting the headmaster to nod.

"Of course, but I would like for both you and Penny to stay at Beacon." Ozpin said, surprising both her and Ironwood.

"Both of them Ozpin?" Ironwood asked with a frown.

"Miss Polendina is the closest person to Roxas since his arrival to Remnant. Possibly the only one currently. So I see no harm in it." Ozpin sighed out. "Also I understand that you are worried about Penny's interactions James. Yet wouldn't it be better for her to interact with others here then in Vale where she could get lost. After all Beacon is certainly a more controlled environment then Vale, isn't it?"

Ironwood silently gritted his teeth as he couldn't refute the headmaster's logic.

"Granted. But-" The general tried to say, but he was cut off by Ozpin.

"Unless there's something else you're not sharing with us that might constitute an impediment, I don't see any reason why Miss Polendina shouldn't be allowed to spend the next semester here at Beacon. Unless of course Roxas decides to leave Remnant that is." Ozpin explained.

He and Ironwood had a staring match for a few moments, the tension could be felt in the air.

There was clearly some sort of animosity in he air, yet how they could react so friendly with each other was beyond Roxas.

After a few more moments Ironwood sighed out and turned to face Roxas.

"I take it that you plan to stay on Remnant isn't it?" Ironwood asked as Roxas nodded.

"Well I have nothing else at this point and considering the Organization probably doesn't know about this world, I believe this would be a good place to start anew. Besides I wouldn't want to leave my new friend so soon after all." Roxas said with a smile.

This was something he never thought possible so soon, but looks like he found a place to start a new life.

That and it would be downright cruel to abandon his new friend here alone after all she had done to help him.

"Very well than, I guess there is no reason for me to deny here then." Ironwood sighed out.

Penny let out a gasp before looking in between Roxas and Ironwood, before settling her gaze on the general.

"General, you really mean it?"" Penny asked hopefully.

"As long as you behave." Ironwood said with a sigh. "I am going to have to inform your father and uncle about this after this meeting."

Penny gained a huge megawatt smile at hearing that before launching herself at Roxas in a bear hug.

"Thank you general, of course I will." Penny said said excitedly as she squeezed the Nobody even harder. "Now I can be with my friends all the time now."

"That's great and all Penny, but can you please let go of me again." Roxas groaned out, getting Penny to look a little flustered before letting him go. "Thank you."

"Apologies, I got carried away." Penny said before turning to face the headmaster. "A thousand thanks headmaster."

"Don't thank me quite yet. I said that the both of you can stay at this school but there are conditions." Ozpin said.

"And what are they?" Roxas asked, figuring that he should have suspected such a thing.

"Despite your previous occupation and Miss Polendina's credentials, this is still an academy for hunters and huntresses. In order to stay in Beacon the two of you will need to show that you have the potential to stand at their side and learn with them." Ozpin said with dead seriousness.

"Headmaster while I hold confidence in my own abilities, are you sure that you wish to conduct such a matter so soon. I do not doubt Roxas, but he just fell from the sky and has no knowledge of Remnant so he would not be operating at full capacity." Penny said, getting the headmaster to nod.

"That is why the test will be set up on Sunday in three days time, in order to help acclimate such an issue." Ozpin said with a small smile. "Now then I believe that is enough for now. Miss Polendina I leave Roxas in your hands then. The amplatheater is free currently and might I suggest giving Roxas a crash course on Aura. I will have a room prepared for the two of you to be prepared by the time you are done."

After a few moments Penny processed his words before nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course thank you for everything headmaster!" Penny said happily before taking a hold of Roxas.

"Penny what are you doing?" Roxas asked before finding himself being hoisted to in the air. "Not again!"

"Roxas this will be the start of a untraveled path in your life form here on out here at Beacon. Just remember one thing and will help guide you. May your heart be your guiding key." Ozpin said as Penny carried away a protesting Roxas out of the room.

Once Penny proceeded downstairs with Roxas, Glynda let out a sigh.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? You are essentially letting an unknown into our school who is also the age of Miss Rose. Granted he seems like a troubled young man, but he wasn't exactly forthcoming with his story. It seems like there was something that he wished to keep hidden." She said.

"That is indeed the truth, but considering that he has been entirely truthful with us otherwise I believe that it would still be too soon to pry into his past if at all. He genuinely seems to be seeking a new path in life. It is fortuitus that Roxas crashed in Vale. Better here and at one of the other academies then any where else on Remnant." Ozpin said.

"Otherwise he would be out in the open. And presumably an easy target for Salem." Ironwood stated, getting Ozpin to nod. "I figured as much, did this first Keyblearer ever encounter her?"

"He did, it was a dark time on Remnant, so much so we had put our conflict on hold inorder to successfully deal with the seemingly endless flood of Heartless. In the end they were delt with, but she delevoped an interest in the Keyblade and it's power. However as there have been none in Remnant for millennia, until now that is." Ozpin said hollowly, showing his true age if for but a few moments.

Those were dark days.

So much so that he was worried that Remnant would have ended ended once again...only this time with not even a single soul left either.

All would have been consumed by darkness and never to return. Even he was sure that during that time, there would have been no coming back this time if he were to have died.

"Ozpin are you alright?" Ironwood asked, snapping the headmaster out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, just lost in thought. To be honest I hate to reminiscent on those dark days. But I fear that might not be a possibility in recent days. If the number of Keybearers have dropped significantly to such a low number in modernity, than it is for the best to make preparations for the Heatless return to Remnant." Ozpin sighed out, getting them both to nod.

"And about Roxas, you believe that training him to be a Hunter will help for when the time comes. Along with granting him a new life." Glynda stated.

"Correct, he has had the chances of a.normal life stripped away and fighting a seemingly endless war. So I believe that he deserves a chance at a normal life if only for a little while while here at Beacon. Besides I have already made the preparations and I already have two of our own picked for his team. One of them is already here at the school." Ozpin said with a grin, getting Glynda to sigh as she figured who it was.

Why did he have to assign her to the two of them? She was a handful to deal with already on her own.

"Anyway I believe, that is enough about the young man. Now onto more pressing issues, the fireball that would have crashed into Vale." Ozpin said seriously.

"You believe Salem might be behind it." Ironwood stated, but was surprised when Ozpin shook his head.

"Perhaps not. It is a possibility, but it is a little too brazen for her usual methods. It is still a possibility, but there is also a good chance that it could have been a Grimm attack, a natural disaster, dust, or something else. With Miss Polendina's guess gives us a general grasp of where this fireball originated it will take a more accurate guess before deploying a team of Hunters to figure out the true cause." Ozpin said, getting Ironwood to sigh.

"I see then, if that is the case I will have one of my teams figure out the exact trajectory." The general said before turning to face Glynda. "I will also be having another one of them inspecting the crash site in case we missed anything. No offense, Glynda."

"None taken, though I hope you don't mind my joining them after this meeting." Glynda said.

"Of course." Ironwood said with a nod, before frowning. "Still there is one issue that needs to be brought up. Ozpin, why have you ever mentioned the Heartless before? If they were such a threat you could have at least informed both of us or anyone else we could have trusted about them before such an issue could become a potential danger like it has now in your own words!"

"Truthfully I do not have a valid reason, that I can admit. Honestly I just wish I could forget the whole thing...the things I saw and the horrors they brought. In my many years of living few things have haunted my nightmares as much as Remnant's struggle against the Heartless. We lost so much and it took nearly a century to recover. As much as I wanted to forget about the whole ordeal, I made sure that the knowledge about the Heartless was spread as far as I could. Yet those horrid times faded into legends and eventually into non existence, with one the barest traces of those records existing." Ozpin said, his expression turning solemn and his gaze a bit distant.

Moreso then either Ironwood or Glynda had seen in a long time.

Whatever must have happened then, it shook him up greatly and still does to this day.

"Well now that very threat might come back, it might be time to come clean about the events of so long ago. At least to the both you...if that is if you were planning on doing the same thing James." Ozpin said, getting Ironwood to sigh.

"I figured that you would say that." He said, before pulling his scroll out and showing a hologram of Penny carrying Roxas and zoomed in on him.

More specifically on his Black Coat.

"You knew about the existence of other worlds as well." Glynda said, getting Ironwood to nod.

"I learned about the existence of other worlds 10 months ago, although it seems my intel had been down played significantly in regards to the Heartless. Something I will have to rectify later. For months I was unsure on what to do with this information until today. Upon seeing Roxas's coat, I knew I had to come clean as soon as he was brought in. After making sure he wouldn't be a threat of course." Ironwood sighed out as he flipped through his scroll

"The Organization, that coat has something to with them. Your source was one of them." Ozpin surmised, getting Ironwood to nod as he pulled up the image he was looking for.

It was security footage dating back over 10 months ago.

Ironwood was sitting in his office, when a dark portal opened up in front of his desk The general drew his pistol as a figure in a Black Coat with the hood up emerged. Ironwood paused the footage as the figure raised his hands in surrender.

"I was sought after by a member of the Organization for one reason and one reason only." Ironwood said with a smile. "Asylum from the Organization."

* * *

After exiting Beacon's tower Penny finally put down Roxas as he looked a little nausesous.

Maybe it was a bad idea to have run down so many flights of steps while carrying him.

"Sorry, I got carried away again." Penny said sheepishly, getting Roxas to wave her off.

"It's alright you were just excited and I am still not fully recovered." Roxas said with a groan as he straightened himself out.

"I see, though shouldn't you be as well?" Penny asked, getting Roxas to shrug.

"A little, I found a place to start anew and I have my friend by my side. But I suppose I feel more uncertain then anything. This world seems vastly different then any other I had been two with concepts such as Aura and Dust and going to school. Never been in one before." Roxas said, getting Penny to nod.

"I see, anxiety of the unknown. A completely logical reaction. Well don't worry I am here to help." Penny said with a smile.

"Thanks Penny." Roxas said with a smile before sighing. "You have been helping me so much Penny, you deserve to know the truth."

Penny tilted her head as she process his words before frowning

"You lied to the general and headmaster?" Penny questioned, getting the Nobody to shake his head with a sigh.

"Technically no, I told them truth. I just omitted a few details. Either cause I wasn't sure how they would react, couldn't fully trust them, or they were somethings that I had wished to keep hidden." Roxas said.

"But you are trusting me with this?" Penny asked.

"I do. Don't get me wrong, everyone up there seems like decent people and I suppose I owe Ozpin a lot for at least offering me to stay at Beacon. But you Penny, you have helped more then almost anyone else and you are my friend." Roxas said.

"And what happens if I let slip what you are going to tell me?" Penny asked, getting Roxas to shrug.

"Honestly I can't nor that I want to stop you Penny. You are free to tell whoever you feel like that, because I believe that you would do whatever you think is the right thing to do. So if you wish to tell anyone, I have faith that you would make the right choice." Roxas said with a smile, getting Penny to flush.

Not used to people saying such things or people holding her in such high regard.

For a feel moments she pondered what to do.

The general would not have liked to hear about this, but this is ultimately her choice to make.

"I will keep quiet about whatever it is you have to say. But please do not make a habit on this." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod.

"I will try not to and thank you Penny. Tis means a lot to me." Roxas said to his friend, getting her to nod. "So how far away is the amplatheater from here?"

"Not that far by my calculations, but we could take a longer route if required." Penny said as she and Roxas began to walk.

"It is probably for the best as it is a little long." Roxas said, getting Penny to shake her head.

"I do not mind." Penny said happily.

"Well then if you say so." Roxas said before begining his story. "It all began at a world called Twilight Town, nearly a year from now..."

* * *

**The screen flickered as the chapter ends, revealing the author putting his computer up.**

**As**** soon as he notices you, he waves.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.***

***As you can see quite a bit has happened this chapter. Penny and Roxas have joined Beacon, Xion is currently asleep, and it seems like Naminé has joined the ranks of Keyblade wielders through her connection to Roxas.***

***The Keyblade in question though, if anyone has ever seen Dead Fantasy you would recognize what it is. I thought it fitting for another of Oum's creations.***

***Bless his soul.***

***Anyway you will be seeing her and Riku's side of things later on, but for now we are focusing on Remnant.***

***Speaking of which, Ozpin's group is airing out some of their secrets, mainly concerning the Heartless.***

***On Ozpin's side, to put it quite frankly the Heartless are something that he wishes to never deal with again, but will deal with if necessary. He had faced many things in his immortal life. From the Grimm, to countless wars, countless deaths, and his ex-wife. But the Heartless they were another thing coming.***

***If you want to know how bad, think back to when the Destiny Islands in the original game before they fell into darkness. That was the state of Remnant back then, except worse so.***

***So you can understand his apprehenstion of the possibility of their return.***

***As for the Organization member who contacted Ironwood, well I believe you all can figure that out through the hints I left behind. Though let's just say you won't be seeing him for a while.***

***Now I believe that I have that covered let's move onto the harem.***

***Have a few more members, but let's knock it out of the park shall we.***

**The author pulls out a white board and writes on it for a second before flipping it over.**

**Current: Xion, Penny**

**New Additions: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang**

***Basically all of RWBY. A lot of people asked for them and I was planning on doing so anyway.***

***Not going to spoil anything right now, but let's just say you are going** **to enjoy what happens later with all four of them when the time comes.***

***Anyway we have one more currently to add, but saving her for next chapter.***

***Speaking of next chapter will feature a few things including an encounter with a certain silver eyes maiden this time, a request from Penny, and the two of them meeting their third teammate...which is going to be interesting to write.***

***So anyway if you have any questions just send me a PM or a review and I will get back to you when I can.***

***So until next time ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	4. Forging Bonds

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Twilight over Remnant.***

***It's been a while, but let's get right into the chapter then shall we.***

***In this chapter we see Penny giving Roxas a quick crash course in the basic of basics in Remnant before meeting Ruby and later in his first teammate.** **As for her origin for those not in the know, that character does not belong to me.***

***Anyway let's move on shall we.***

***But first I would like to say thank you all for over 100 followers and to thank you all for your continued support.***

***All right first I do not own, Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, or JPDE.***

***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snapped his fingers as the screen flickers for a bit before the chapter starts.**

* * *

**Forging Bonds**

* * *

"Here we are!" Penny said cheerfully as she and Roxas walked into the amphitheater

To the Nobody it looked like a circular version of the arena in Olympus Coliseum except its architecture matched the rest of Beacon that he had seen, it was a good deal taller, and it could possibly comfortably hold a few hundred more people inside.

The entire way here Roxas had shared his past to Penny.

What a Nobody was and the fact that he wasn't a true human, his time during the Organization, his friends Axel and Xion, the Organization's true purpose, what happened to Xion and how he ended up in this world.

To say all of this surprised the gynoid was an understatement.

Her new friend Roxas wasn't even human,was actually younger then her by about two years, and actually had his friends soul residing in him.

Penny would have found that part hard to believe...if he wasn't telling the complete and honest truth to her. Even without her sensors to detect if someone was lying or not, she could tell that he was telling the truth through the sincerity or not.

That and Roxas what he understood of Xion being a Replica of himself and to merge into one being it was the most likely conclusion on why she still continued to exist as a separate identity.

It also given her some details that helped her with some questions she had about her uncle for awhile, ones she looked forward to ask when she could talk to him next.

But most importantly she felt touched that Roxas could trust here with all of this. Penny was sure that everything that happened their would have been a dramatic increase in probability of his inability to trust anyone ever again. Yet for him to be able express all of this to her and trust she would know do the right thing with it...this truly showed how much he valued her as a friend.

Something she couldn't be happier to have with such a good friend like Roxas around.

"Penny are you alright?" Roxas asked, snapping Penny from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just still processing what you told me Roxas. It certainly was a lot to take in." Penny said, getting the Nobody to nod in understanding. "Anyway Professor Ozpin asked me to give you a crash course here, so are you ready Roxas?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, though does it have to do with anything Ozpin mentioned?." Roxas asked, getting Penny to nod her head excitedly.

"Precisely! If you are going to be on Remnant it would be fundamental to learn at least the very basic of Aura and Dust before the test begins. Furthermore we are here to also gauge your combat ability." Penny said with a smile and getting the Nobody to nod.

He could do that, and honest he was especially curious about what this Dust does. If it could defeat the Heartless and make sure they stay dead like the Keyblade, then there must be something special to it and he was curious on what it could do?

Before he could inquire on any more on what Dust or Aura was, Penny got really close to him.

Too close in fact.

Their foreheads were practically touching together and their eyes not leaving each other.

"Penny what are you doing?" Roxas asked, trying to take a step back as Penny was too close for his liking. The gynoid however just smiled and grasped his cheeks.

"For it is in passing that we reach immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Penny recited, touching her forehead with his. From that point single point, he felt a warmth spreading through out his entire body and continue to spread further out with each word.

No, it was much more then that...

The same warmth was resonating with his very being of a Nobody.

It felt like it was setting his very soul was being lit a flame.

Roxas felt this flame grow from his very core and travel through his very being and seeping through his very flesh. Penny took a few steps back as he felt it about to burst.

A glistening light formed off of him before Roxas watched in amazement as he was covered in a grayish-silver light before it dissipated after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Roxas asked as he examined himself.

Although the light was gone, he could still feel it surrounding him.

"That was your Aura Roxas, the very manifestation and extension of one's soul. Every living thing possess it and all Hunters and Hunters in training possess it. It allows you to heal yourself with it and forms a protective barrier around you. There is a finite quantity to it, so it is advise able try not rely on it too much." Penny said, before her sensors picked up something.

"I won't, if this is like my magic it will take awhile to recharge. Not even sure I have anything to replenish it." Roxas said, examining himself and he could still feel his Aura all over him. "Still what was that about earlier, a way to awaken Aura?"

"Correct, I used my Aura to unlock your own. I recited an ancient oath that according to records have been used as a coming of age ritual. I was expecting at least an 99% of working due to being a human minus your heart and your body is essentially animated by your soul. And it seems that it worked a little too well...unless it worked better then either one of us could have hoped for!" Penny exclaimed, her tone filled with excitement and realization. "Roxas you said that you could sense the heart of others, can you sense what I'm doing right now?!"

"Of course." Roxas said with a nod, focusing his senses on Penny's heart. Only to notice something strange about it.

There was a lose sort of presence around her, the feeling getting stronger almost pulsing. Focusing on that feeling, but he presence cleared up to reveal an outline around Penny giving the same feeling as her heart. The only difference was that the presence seemed to flare up with each pulse.

It must have been her Aura judging by he could feel a similar outline around himself, much calmer and lacking any sort of feeling to it.

He shouldn't have expected any better from someone without a heart.

What he wasn't expecting was for him to sense another outline giving off the exact same feeling of that his Aura was giving off. Interconnected, yet separate.

There was one thing that he knew was the cause of this.

"It's Xion, when you unlocked my Aura you also unlocked her's." Roxas said, getting Penny to nod e excitedly as her Aura started to subside.

"Exactly, the exact reasons are unknown. But I hypothesis that due to her soul residing in your body and the connection you two have must have awakened her Aura as well. It is separate from yours, which is probably for the best given this is literally the first record of the phenomenon." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod at that.

Given that there was a supposed finite amount of Aura and Xion was just a soul inside of him, there was no telling what would happen if she were to run out of it.

It was probably for the best converse with Xion about this once she woke up.

"Now that your Aura has been unlocked, there is one more thing to go over. Can you please hold your hand out?" Penny asked as she walked over to Roxas, getting the Nobody to nod as he complied to her request. She held out a hand and gently deposited three small crystals into his hand. "Now be careful not to drop them, Dust can be volatile with the right kind of stimuli."

"Noted." Roxas said as he inspected the three perfectly cut crystals in his hands. One light yellow and two light blue. "So this is Dust, to be honest I was expecting something more from something that could destroy the Heartless just like the Keyblade?"

"I could see why, but Dust is central to the world of Remnant. It is used for just about every known utilitarian purpose to being used as a weapon in it's rawest form to everything in between. Without Dust it is speculated that Remnant would have fallen to the Grimm, and to the Heartless too it seems." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod and to stare at the crystals in awe.

Dust was much more potent then he had ever expected. For an entire world's society using it as their cornerstone for everything just spoke of the power behind this substance. Though he had yet to see if it could truly affect the Heartless at all, but if this was true then he was sure that any world had enough of this Dust then the Heartless would be nothing more than a major annoyance until the supplies ran out..

If so then why didn't any other worlds have any Dust on them? If a Keyblade wielder did come here in the past, they possibly would have gotten as much of it as they could in order to curb the rapid growth of Heartless across the worlds...unless.

"Penny do you know if Dust works off of this world, like at a certain point?" Roxas asked, figuring that Dust might have been like the effects of one's size at Wonderland. Something unique only to that one world in particular and disappeared upon leaving it.

Penny's wide smile and nodding only confirmed his thoughts.

"For reasons unknown Dust stops functioning once it leaves the atmosphere of Remnant's atmosphere. So the same principal would also seem to apply to any other method to take it off world." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod at that. "Though that does raise a question of my own. If a Keyblade wielder was here on Remnant and Dust is used often used to enhance the functionality of weapons, do you think they could work for Keyblades as well?"

The Nobody blinked at that, having not thought about it at all.

Then again it could work as there were items that enhanced a Keyblade or being enhanced through being synthesized by a Moogle.

So it was plausible.

"Only one way to find out." Roxas said as he summoned Oathkeeper to his free hand.

With the other he held on of the two light blue crystals between two of his fingers and moved it alongside the entire length of the Keyblade before it seemed to twitch a little in his fingers once it was over the handle. Roxas let it go and the Dust crystal landed on the handle, disappearing in a flash of light

The next thing the both of them knew was that Oathkeeper began to glow a light blue and emit a sort of shimmering sound. Taking a few practice swings Roxas noticed a few trails of mist emerging from his Keyblade, similar to Blizzard.

"So looks like it Dust gives Keyblades their elemental properties." Roxas said in amazement as he did a few more swings of his before touching the tip to the floor, covering part of it in a thin sheen of ice before the glow dispelled. "Well at least temporarily. Good for a surprise attack, but not for multiple usage if I have to place Dust directly onto my Keyblades."

"I agree, there are other weapons with a similar functions. Still there is a method to bypass such a limitation, but that could wait for later." Penny said as she made a mental note of possible methods of Dust distribution for Roxas.

She was curious to see what other effects Dust could have on a Keyblade, but there was always time for that later.

But now she believed that Roxas was now truly ready to gauge his fighting capabilities.

"Now I believe is the time to gauge your skills in combat Roxas." Penny said, getting Roxas to nod as he put he Dust into his bag and summoned Oblivion in his other hand.

"I see then, any conditions for this spar Penny." Roxas said, bracing himself for combat.

The Nobody might not be all that ready to fight at his full strength due to the crash landing in Vale, but he has recovered quite a bit of it already.

"None except that I will call it off when I have gathered enough combat data from you." Penny said, her face turning serious. Her heart pulsed and he could hear the sound of creaking metal once again. "Just so you know Roxas I will be coming at you seriously. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be and I wouldn't expect anything less from you Penny." Roxas said while slipping into his stance, getting Penny to smile a little bit at her new friend before turning serious once again.

From her back a metallic backpack lid open to deploy a large floating blade that quickly unfolded and split into 12 blades much to the Nobody's surprise. While Roxas did wonder what Penny's weapon could possibly be, this was not at all was he expecting.

A floating array of blades, seemingly guided by her.

"That is good to hear Roxas, because now I'm combat ready!" Penny declared as Floating Array settled behind her and the gynoid went on the attack.

* * *

Penny rushed forward, sending several of her blades flying towards him. Roxas barely had anytime to dodge and weave through the flying blades before he got close to Penny. The Nobody nearly landed a hit on her before his Keyblade was blocked by several of her blades.

For several seconds there was a great clash of blades between Penny and Roxas. With the both of them blocking or parrying the other with Floating Array or Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Neither gaining any ground managing to hit the other before the two of them pulled back. Penny once again pushed forward and began to slash at him from multiple angles with Floating Array. The Nobody could barely keep up with Penny's assault and was quickly starting to lose ground as he couldn't find any openings in Penny's style until he decided to pull back once again.

She came after him once again, pulling her blades back once again to launch an attack. But it also gave Roxas the opening he needed.

"Fira!" He casted, launching a large fireball at Penny.

She tried to shield herself with Floating Array, but to her surprise she had miscalculated the power of his spell and blew her blades apart. Roxas took advantage of this opening to took a few swings at her with his Keyblades, managing to land several hits on her but to is surprise she barely reacted to them before she slammed several of her blades into his side.

He could actually feel his newfound Aura taking most of the blow, but he could still feel some some pain flare up from his side as he flew about a quarter of the way down the amplatheater.

"You okay Roxas?" Penny asked, worried she might have put too much force into her attack. Despite telling Roxas she was going to come at him seriously, she had lowered her combat parameters to 90% in order to properly gauge him as he was still not fully recovered.

"I'm fine, my Aura took most of the pain away." Roxas groaned out as he picked himself back up and held his side.

Still even without the aura, the strength behind the attack packed quite a bit of strength into it. Almost just as much as Lexaeus could do with his fists alone. Add in she barely looked battered from the few hits he had managed to land on Penny. This was going to be much tougher then he thought.

"Roxas if you are still injured you should focus on replenishing your Aura. It will help speed up the recovery process." Penny advised, getting the Nobody to nod as he did what she said and focused on his Aura.

Immediately he could feel the pain start to disappear and soon it was gone, but it took quite a bit out of him.

"I can tell that you just exhausted yourself quite a bit and it is natural Roxas. You have only just unlocked your Aura after all, so replenishing it will be quite draining for now. We could take a break right now if you wish to do so?" Penny asked, getting Roxas to shake his head.

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Roxas said as he got ready once again

Penny just nodded at that and sent several of her flying towards him, forcing Roxas to roll away from them. He got back up and barely dodged a blade that would have clipped his shoulder before he saw an opening.

"Aero!" Roxas casted, releasing two bursts of air from his Keyblades. Penny pulled back her blades and rotated them inorder to dissipate the projectiles.

Roxas took advantage of this distraction and rushed to attack her from the sides, only to be surprised when Penny gathered several of her blades and they folded into a rifle like shape. She began to fire several of these lasers and forcing him back once again. Penny continued this barrage for several more seconds and forcing the Nobody back or to block the lasers with his Keyblades before she cut them of and started to advance towards him. Launching and pulling back Floating Array's blades at Roxas with each step she was taking.

The Nobody was forced to dodge out of the way at every single attack. It seemed that at long range Penny held an nearly overwhelming advantage. In order to land a hit on her he either needed to get in close or blow past her defense's.

Which was easier said then done as each attack kept getting closer and to hitting him.

Until he barely dodged under one of her blades and saw it was being pulled along by a metallic cable.

Finding a possible solution Roxas dodged a few more of her blades until he caught two of them into the teeth of Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Sorry about this Penny, Thundra!" Roxas casted, launching multiple bolts of lightning from his Keyblades.

Penny quickly pulled all of Floating Array's blades back and untangled the cables out of Roxas's Keyblades, but it was too late as multiple bolts had struck the cables and sent the electricity back at her.

She didn't really worry that much as her father and uncle had made sure that it was highly improbable for her systems to be shorted out from the electrical output that Roxas was generated. It certainly gave a her a good jolt to her system.

While she was disoriented, Roxas rushed towards her and landed quite a few good hits in before Penny recovered and shifted several of her blades into their gun form and sent a few lasers to blast him. He jumped back to dodge them before grunting as one or two of them managed to hit him and took quite a blow to his Aura.

"Apology accepted Roxas." Penny said as she used her blades to pull herself close to Roxas and landed a hit on him with them before Roxas blocked them with Oathkeeper and Oblivion and the two of them quickly began another clash of blades.

However Roxas noticed that he was quickly losing steam as it became harder and harder then maintain their current deadlock.

It was only a matter of time until Penny overpowered him or found an opening that she could exploit.

Not even a moment later Penny pulled back three of Floating Array's blades and shifted them into their gun forms before rotating them together.

The Nobody could tell what was coming and pulled back just as Penny released a large laser before releasing a few more bursts of it. Forcing Roxas back until he was towards the other end of the arena before launching another string of blades at him while quickly closing the distance.

Roxas barely dodged all of the blades before getting an idea to get past her defenses.

He just needed to create a distraction.

As Penny pulled back her blades to launch them at him, Roxas trained both Oathkeeper and Oblivion at her. Their tips aflame.

"Fire!" Roxas casted, launching two fireballs at her before gathering some more magic and creating two more.

Penny quickly cut through fireballs before pulling Floating Array back and rotating the blades to block Oathkeeper which Roxas had thrown.

She quickly batted it aside before noticing Roxas rushing towards her, pressing the Lightning Dust crystal she had given him into Oblivion's handle.

It glowed yellow and sparks of electricity danced around the Keyblade as Roxas caught Oathkeeper and immediately went on the offensive.

As Roxas closed the distance and engaged in another clash of blades with Penny quickly going on the defense. She quickly was finding Roxas was having an easier time battling away her blades with the Dust charged Keyblade, occasional firing a weak fireball from Oathkeeper and force Penny to block it with her blades and leaving her open to attacks from Oblivion.

The charge from the Keyblade did nothing to her systems, but it seemed like the Lightning Dust had made it much easier to cut through her Aura then Oathkeeper was.

She needed to push him back and already calculated the best method in doing so.

She took a quick step back and shifted all of her blades to their gun form, firing a barrage of lasers that forced the Nobody back.

He tried to dodge them, but a few of the laser managed to clip him. Getting Roxas to grunt in pain as hell them batter at his Aura quicker then he could replenish it.

As the Dust in Oblivion began to fade, Penny rushed over and shifted her weapons back to their blade form. She launched her blades at him, but Roxas trained both Oathkeeper and Oblivion at her once again.

"Blizzra! Thunder!" Roxas casted, creating a large ice crystal in the blade's path and used the last of the Dust to launch a large bolt of lightning at Penny.

Several of the blades made contact with the crystal and were frozen together immediately. Factor in the large lightning bolt heading towards her, Penny calculated that she was going to soon experience another great jolt to her systems along with leaving herself open to Roxas once again.

Until she calculated the best probability to turn this situation around. It was a highly improbable one, but it would do!

Penny shifted some of her unfrozen blades into their gun form and gathered them together. Using their combined fire to create a mini thruster that briefly propelled herself into the air and out of the way of the lightning bolt. While also giving the perfect hight to use to momentum of the frozen blades to the fullest potential.

Turning them into a makeshift wrecking ball that she swung at Roxas. He barely had anytime to raise his Keyblades to block it, but it was too late.

The frozen blades slammed into Roxas, shattering the ice and blowing past his defenses. Sending Roxas flying off to the other side of the arena and sprawled onto the ground.

"Roxas I think now would be a good idea to end the spar." Penny called out as she powered down Floating Array, his Aura readings turning critical after that last hit.

Maybe she had put a little too much force in her swing.

"Probably for the best." Roxas groaned out as he tried to pick himself up only to fall back down. Before Penny went over and helped him back up. "Thanks Penny."

"No problem Roxas." Penny said happily as she folded up Floating Array and placed it back into her backpack. "Do you wish to hear the results first or rest a bit first?"

"Go ahead, I can do both." Roxas said, pulling out what Penny believed that he described as an ether and taking a few sips of it.

"In all honesty Roxas, you are more then ready for whatever the test maybe. Once you are well rested of course. I have no accurate calculations on what your top performance maybe, but it is anything like our spare you are more then ready with your tatics and magic. Though will need some improvements with the usage of your Aura and Dust, but given you had only just unlocked it is to be expected. Though I had no idea that Dust could improve a certain quality of the Keyblades like that." Penny explained, getting Roxas to nod as he finished the ether.

"Something which I might have to experiment with later." Roxas said as he put the bottle back in his bag before smiling."Though I have to admit Penny, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Even if I had been at full strength I would find myself hard pressed to beat you."

"You really mean it Roxas?" Penny asked, getting Roxas to nod.

"Of course. You were in control for almost the entire spar and when I managed to turn it around you immediately counter it. Plus you are barely winded too compared to me. Don't know what the future holds, but I do know that I can always count on you to have my back Penny. and you can count on me to have your back as well." Roxas said honestly, getting Penny to smile happily. With her face lightly a flush.

She had never had someone compliment her like that. To actually say that they always knew that they could count on her like that and would do the same to her. It felt nice. Factor in how he trusted her and it was something she had never experienced before except for when Ruby accepted being her friend.

It felt nice.

"Thank you Roxas, no one has ever said that to me before. But even without that you can always count on me Roxas, that's what friends are for after all." Penny said happily.

"You got that right." Roxas said with a smile before turning into a questioning look. "So now what?"

Penny thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I have no idea, it will possibly take sometime to get our room ready. So until then how about we continue to spar?" Penny suggested.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, getting Penny to nod eagerly.

"Of course we could spend some more time learning from each other and we could experiment a bit more with the effects the Dust has on your Keyblades. At least for a while." Penny said happily.

"You really want to continue to spar?" The Nobody asked a little increadiously, getting Penny to nod.

"I really do." Penny said excitedly, getting Roxas to sigh out before smiling.

He supposed he had nothing better to do, and Penny looked quite happy at the prospect of sparring.

"Alright, I suppose I could go for a bit more sparring." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblades into his hands and getting Penny's smile to widen.

"Thank you Roxas, now I suggest that you prepare yourself." Penny said, preparing to deploy Floating Array once gain.

"I will." Roxas said, hoping that he would not regret this.

* * *

An hour later, Roxas regretted his decision somewhat.

For an entire hour he has been sparring off and on with Penny, stopping every now and then to take a break whenever his Aura ran out. Each time seeming to reaching just a little past his limit, but before he could activate his Limit Break Penny called the spar to take a break. Which silent he was thankful for each and every time. It was hard enough to keep up with Penny in his current condition, especially when she seem eager to test herself whenever he used a Dust crystal for one of his Keyblades.

After the first spar she gave him another Lightning and a Fire Dust crystal in order to test the effects they had on his Keyblades, and they where all interesting to say the least. Besides each crystal increase to power of a spell unleashed with a similar element, it seemed Dust affects the Keyblades differently. Lightning seems to have an easier time cutting through Aura, Ice boosted the blocking power of them, and Fire seemed to increase the overall power of all magic to a certain degree besides Fire. All in all something both he and Penny were curious about. The later especially curious to see more possibilities of what they could do.

With all of that, the constant sparring, and crashing into Vale earlier Roxas was exhausted. So much so that the last time he had been this exhausted was his fight with Xion a day ago.

"I believe that we have gather enough information for now and check up on the room Headmaster Ozpin would have prepared for us." Penny said, putting away Floating Array for good.

At that Roxas let out a sigh of relief as he could already feel the Aura began to heal up the scrapes and bruises from his latest round of sparring with Penny.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts." Roxas said before smiling at Penny. "Then let's go then, I am curious on how this room would look like."

"Same here, never had much to my own room." Penny said honestly, getting Roxas to nod.

"I know that feeling as well, though this will be a first for me. I have never shared a room with anyone else before." Roxas said, getting Penny to shake her head excitedly.

"Same here, I know this is going to be exciting. Though I wonder about what our prospective teammates will be like." Penny said, getting the Nobody to blink in confusion.

"This is the first time I am hearing about teammates." Roxas said, getting Penny's face to flush and her to chuckle embarrassedly.

"I got carried away. The Headmaster probably would have explained if we had stayed there for any more inquiries about being a Hunter." Penny admitted.

"It's alright Penny. So from the sounds of it, being on a team is pretty important to becoming a Hunter?" Roxas asked.

"Affirmative. After initiation all hunters in training are grouped into a team of four. With each team divided into a set of partners that are determined by the academies of choice initiation exam where they will all live and learn together during their time their. So even if we do not become partners we will still be on the same team." Penny said happily before she adopted a thoughtful expression. "Though there isn't hardly a record of a team being formed this late into a academy's term exactly rare but also uncommon as it usually takes time for the necessary preparations. So that means the Headmaster must've at least one of our future teammates on campus and another one picked out already. I wonder if we could see our future teammate in our new room?" She said, her tone once again turning excited at the prospect at meeting their teammate and a potential new friend.

"Only one way to find then, let's go see if our room is done." Roxas said, chuckling at Penny's enthusiasm.

"Then let's go." Penny said with a smile as she began to walk out of the amphitheater.

The Nobody returned her smile and followed her out of the arena. Making sure that she did not try to drag him off again.

* * *

A while later the two of them wondering through the halls of Beacon.

Roxas had to admit the architecture of Beacon, portraying a sort of majestic setting reminded him of Beast's Castle. Without all of the dreariness in the air, hadn't fallen to disrepair over the years, and had had a mix of the style in buildings he had become accustomed too in Twilight Town. All in all it was a much better place to start of in then what he had thought.

Given that Roxas had absolutely no idea what he would have done if he had actually survived unleashing the artificial Kingdom Hearts over The World That Never Was, anything was an improvement.

But for now Roxas had began to believe they were lost in the vast hallways of Beacon. Despite Penny insisting otherwise.

Given that possibly the best option that he knew of to finding out the condition of their new room was to inquire about it to Ozpin. Given all of the times that he had seen a clear path to his tower it should have been simple walk over there.

Yet every chance there was Penny just lead Roxas down another hallway, as if to look for something. After this happening a few more times, it finally came to him what Penny was looking for.

"Your looking for your friend here, aren't you?" Roxas asked, getting Penny to nod.

"That is correct, I know that she should be on campus as I had recently encountered her in Vale not that long ago." Penny said while turning to face Roxas.

"If that is the case then how about we just look for her right now if you really wish to see her." Roxas said, getting Penny to nod excitedly. "Now then, this friend of yours. You said her name was Ruby, then how about you describe her to me. It would give us a better chance at finding her."

"Very well then. Though to be honest it would be difficult not to identify her given her appearance. She is shorter than the both of us with silver eyes and dark hair with red highlights." Penny explained.

"Doesn't sound like she should be too hard to spot. Though is there anything else to help find her." Roxas said, before he felt a rather strong heart start to approach them later from behind Penny.

One that was had a slight imbalance towards light, which wasn't all that rare but it seemed especially bright.

A moment later he saw who that heart belonged too.

A short, pale skinned girl around his physical age wearing black clothing with red lining several places, along with a silver rose emblem on a belt slung around her hips, and toped off with a red hooded cloak fastened to her outfit by two cross shaped pins.

With her facial features matching that of which Penny had described.

So this must be Ruby. Though he supposed that he could hear a bit more from Penny before coming to any conclusions.

"Does she have a red hooded cloak and white skin?" Roxas asked.

"Affirmative, how did you know?" Penny said in surprise, confirming his suspicions before shaking her head. "Though the white skin is an apt description, it is not really that pale. To tell the truth I had first thought of the same thing when I first met her. I thought that she had some kind of skin condition, but it was just her natural pigmentation and some weird lighting."

Ruby stopped approaching as her expression turned to surprise and then a little hurt by Penny's words.

Well... this was a little awkward for the Nobody.

He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, but figured that he should at least ease things before Penny figured Ruby was right behind her.

Knowing at least first hand how bad blood between friends could have.

Though hopefully not to the extent between him and Axel before leaving the Organization.

"Are you sure that isn't a bit much. You did say she wasn't really that pale." Roxas said, hoping that this would diffuse any potential situation.

"I did. Still her choice of clothing has colouring that make her white tone much more accentuated. Black and red mostly." Penny said, unaware that Ruby was now right behind her.

Her expression turning from a little hurt to annoyed right now.

Roxas couldn't tell if Penny just made thing worst or better. So he decided to do something Axel had once told him incase he ever angered Xion.

If you ever manage to anger her Roxas, just give her an honest compliment or something sweet. It usually works, unless she hates your guts or they feel justified in their anger.

He didn't have anything sweet on him, so he hoped that this worked.

"I'm sure she looks just fine. With the clothes making her look radiant even." Roxas said honestly.

Penny was right, her clothing and the lightning from a nearby window made her skin look white with a certain sheen to it.

Hearing that Ruby smiled at the Nobody and her annoyance melted away.

Possible crisis averted.

"True, but I think she could benefit from a more variegated outfit." Penny said.

Or not as Ruby once again turned annoyed.

"One of her teammates has a great fashion sense. I think that she could potentially benefit from taking some suggestions about-" Penny was saying, but was cut off as Ruby finally made herself known.

"No! No! No! No! I do not need fashion advice from Weiss! And my combat skirt is awesome!" Ruby shouted, surprising Penny and finally getting her attention.

Roxas braced himself for this to go either way.

But his worries melted away when Penny smiled and her expression turned to one of happiness.

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed as she launched herself at Ruby and brought her into a hug, sending the both of them onto the ground.

Roxas could only smile at the scene as he knew all too well at what Ruby was feeling as she struggled in her friend's grasp.

"Ruby I'm so happy to see you again!" Penny declared excitedly as she continued to hug her friend. Her grip tightening and Ruby finding it hard to breathe with each passing second.

"Happy too... but... need air!" She gasped out.

Penny continued the hug for a few more seconds before releasing her as the younger girl quickly began to refill her lungs with air.

"Ruby, I'm so happy to see you!" Penny said happily, getting Ruby to smile.

"Same, but more importantly I have been looking all over for you! The headmaster told me to bring you to your room and he also told me that you're going to stay at Beacon! That's super duper awesome!" Ruby said, sounding just as excited as Penny was.

"I know, provided that the we can pass the exam of course." Penny said with a smile.

"We?" Ruby asked, looking behind Penny to see Roxas before realization dawned on her. "Right, the headmaster did say to bring both you and Roxas was it?"

"That's right. And you are Ruby, I have heard a bit about you from Penny." Roxas said, hoping that he was doing so correctly.

Ruby gained an inquisitive look and started go 'hmm' as she started to look Roxas over and began approaching him, much to his and Penny's surprise.

This was something neither one of them expected.

She kept on going 'hmm' as she inspected every single last detail of him even going so far as to get close to his face, before nodding and backing away from him. Still keeping the same look on her face.

Before Roxas could even ask what she was doing, Ruby extended right arm towards him. Pointing at him with her index finger.

"As Penny's first friend and leader of Team RWBY, the coolest amalgam of Huntresses currently in Beacon, I have to inform you that I find you lacking as her future teammate mister!" Ruby shouted out to the surprise of Penny and Roxas.

"Lacking?" Roxas asked, confused by what she meant.

" Because you lack something that I need to see in order to fully evaluate you!" Ruby said before dropping her inquisitive look. "Also I may be a bit curious."

"And that would be?" The Nobody asked, trying to figure out what the silver eyed girl wanted.

"Your weapon, like my own!" Ruby said, pulling out what looked like a black and red machine from underneath her cloak and unfolded it into a massive scythe!

Roxas stared at it in shock, sure he had seen something similar to Penny's Floating Array but it had split apart. Not turn into a scythe that looked too big and heavy for someone Ruby's size should not be able to carry around lightly.

and with the way she was grinning, the Nobody was willing to believe that Ruby might have set this all up just to reveal here weapon.

"Her name is Crescent Rose, isn't she the most beautiful thing in the world? She's a scythe - high power sniper rifle with extra mid range rifle mode!" Ruby said happily as she twirled it around with a grace that scarily remind Roxas of Marluxia before planting the top part into the ground and leaning against it.

"And where did you get a weapon like that? Unless of course you made it?" Roxas asked, honestly curious.

Only getting Ruby's grin to turn even wider and Penny to look amused at the scene in front of her.

"That's right! And just like me she is awesome and does not need fashion advice!" Ruby said, emphasising the not. "So since I showed you my weapon, now it is your turn to show me yours."

Upon hearing that Roxas just shrugged as he summoned his both of his Keyblades to his hands.

"These are Oathkeeper and Oblivion." Roxas said, showing her.

Ruby gladly looked over them, admiring the craftsmanship of the blades.

"So a pair of swords, so what do they do?" Ruby asked, getting Roxas to pause.

Figuring on what he should tell her, given that she was Penny's friend after all. Should he tell her just a bit about it, or what he knows about Remnant to blend in.

Looking over at Penny she smiled and nodded a little.

He supposed that he could tell her about at least a few things, nothing really stopping him except for the worlds being apart.

"Well you see, they are not exactly swords. They are actually called Keyblades." Roxas began, ready for whatever questions or reactions she might have

* * *

Okay maybe not all of them.

"Can you please stop poking me." Roxas said with his Keyblades put away, Ruby poking at his chest.

"Wow... you really do not have a heart. How are you even still alive?" Ruby asked, pulling her hand back.

"The most probable solution would be that Roxas's soul animates his body it also keeps his blood flowing. Otherwise his body could potentially and continuously be suffering from constant cardiac arrest that would have been fatal long ago. Minus Roxas having a heart of course." Penny said, getting Ruby to pale and Roxas to wince.

"I did not need to know that Penny." Ruby said.

"Me neither." Roxas said, wishing to have never heard that before and for once glad to not have a heart.

It had been a couple of minutes and Roxas and Penny informed Ruby on a few things.

Many involving the Keyblades, then it kept growing and growing from there to include other worlds, those like him, and him being a Nobody.

She kept growing more and more excited about what it was like with other worlds and everything, though her mood quickly turned a little grim once she heard about the Heartless.

They were essentially what the Grimm could be if humanity didn't have Dust, only like a hundred times worst.

Ar least from sounds of it things were covered out there.

Roxas and Penny never did clarify about a few things like Xion or the Organization.

For the former...there was no easy way to explain the true nature of their connection between them besides being friends, something Penny seemed keen on.

The latter, Roxas was just tired of having to explain about them and figured he would tell her another day.

Though he did hope that he would never have to or deal with them again, some that was possibly too much to hope for.

"I will take it into consideration next time then." Penny said. "Truthfully all things considered, you are taking this better then even I could predict Ruby."

"It is all very interesting, and kind of spooky with how similar the Heartless are to Grimm. But so are the best stories. I mean you are like a Hunter, in space!" Ruby said happily, getting Roxas to shrug.

"I suppose I am when you put it like that." Roxas said not really caring.

"Though it is kind of weird that you're less then a year old and you already look about as old as me." Ruby said.

"Believe me, I have seen and heard of weirder things. Besides I am a week a away from turning a year old." Roxas said.

"Still pretty weird. Though I am especially interested in your Keyblades! They work as both a sword, a wand, and a key! Do you think that if you can use it to unlock someone's death?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't know and I have no intention of finding out." Roxas said, the fight and near death of Xion still fresh on his mind.

"Fair enough. Though I am quite interested in what Dust does to them like you have described. So many possibilities." Ruby said excitedly.

"True, though there has to be a more effective way then placing a Dust crystal against the handle." Roxas suggested, getting Ruby to nod in agreement.

Penny eyes to widen as an idea came to mind.

"Maybe you can build a Dust distribution system for Roxas then Ruby?" Penny suggested, getting the both of them to look at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, believing that she didn't hear Penny correctly.

"You said that you were able to Crimson Rose on your own, a rather complex and functional high caliber sniper scythe. Isn't that correct?" Penny asked.

"That's right, but what does my Sweetheart have to do with building a Dust distribution system for Roxas?" Ruby asked.

"Did you just call your weapon Sweetheart?" Roxas asked.

"You heard right, you got a problem with it!" Ruby demanded.

"Not at all, I was just curious." Roxas said with a shrug.

Penny let out a brief giggle at her friends actions, getting their attention.

"My apologies. Still on the matter of the Dust distribution system, I am 100% certain that you will be able to make will be more technology efficent, advanced, and awe inspiring than anything commercially available for us to make." Penny said before her face flushed a little. "Or anything I could possibly make."

Technology she could handle, but she was still patching through the issue of breaking any delicate machinery with her strength.

At hearing that, Ruby's face flushed at Penny's praise and let out a nervous laugh.

"I suppose I can't deny that, no." Ruby said happily.

"So what about I supply you with all the necessary materials and you build it? And you can add any features that you deem necessary to it." Penny said.

At those words Ruby's silver eyes seemed to gleam and she gained a megawatt smile.

"It's going to be the most awesome weapon Dust distribution system Remnant has ever seen!" Ruby declared before turning to Roxas. "Also I call naming it."

"I see no problem with it, after all you are going to build it after all." Roxas said smiling a little as well.

He was curious at how this was going to turn out, after all he only has used Keyblades and magic before. He didn't even use more then one Keyblades not even a day ago and yet it feels like he has used them for years. So this, Dust, and Aura were opening up more possibilities that he was curious on trying out.

"Great! We need it by the end of the week, then! Thanks Ruby you're awesome!" Penny said happily.

"By the end of the week it shall-" Ruby was saying excitedly before the realization hit her. "Wait a minute that's in three days!"

"I will get you the materials tomorrow morning!" Penny said happily

Ruby just let out a deep sigh at that.

"I don't like working on a deadline..." She said before her features hardened and turned to face Roxas. "You are going to help and repay me mister. Three all nights are worth a lot of cookies!"

"Alright, fair enough." Roxas said, seeing no problem with it. Though he was a little surprised with the request about cookies, he changed his thoughts on that as that was probably to her favorite sweet as sea salt ice cream was too him.

But he would have to find either a way to get the local currency or someway to exchange it for munny.

"Now given the way you handle your Keyblades and once wore armor, at least I know that it would require gautlets. Is there anything else you need?" Ruby asked.

"None at all, as I said I would leave it all to you..." Roxas trailed off as he felt his body start collapse.

"You okay there?" Ruby asked as the Nobody started to lose balance.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Penny said as she approached him.

"I think the exhaustion is starting to settle in..." Roxas groaned out as his head began to fell light.

Honestly he thought that he was past this, but then again it had literally been a long day for him.

From trying to undergo a suicidal crusade against the Organization, to crashing into Vale and sparring with Penny. He was surprised he even managed this long.

Penny gave him a once over before gently grabbing his right arm and supporting himself on her.

"I believe it will be beneficial for you to get some rest." Penny advised.

" You're probably right." Roxas groaned out.

"Well if you do need to lay down, I'd better show both of you to your dorm room already." Ruby said, getting Penny to nod as the silver eyed girl began to lead them to their room.

As she did so, Penny picked up Roxas to Ruby's surprise before carrying him off after her.

"Penny you don't have to do this, I could walk on my own." Roxas said.

"If you are sure, then on a scale of 1 to 100 how would you rate your current discomfort?" Penny asked.

Ruby could only shake her head at their interaction, her mind more focused on at the moment was the Dust distribution system she was going to make and the all the possibly features she was going to cram into it.

Combine that with the Keyblades and she swore to the gods that this will be the best weapon in all of Remnant!

Behind Crescent Rose of course!

* * *

A few minutes later Ruby lead them down the halls and up a few floors towards their room.

"Well, here's your new pad!" Ruby said as she unlocked the door and walked through it with them."So how do you like it?"

The room was large and from what they could see was already furnished with several desks, bookshelves, and four beds. From walking into the center of the room they could see several doors leading to a kitchen, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a balcony on the outside.

All in all it was an improvement from both Roxas's and Penny's previous rooms and there was even two sets of suitcases in the room already.

One set white and metallic looking and the other set a dark pink or more of a fuchsia and made of fabric. They were also covered with many patches of cloth of more often then not colors that burned Roxas's eyes like an acidic green.

Both he and Penny figured that it belonged to one of their future teammates though judging by how Roxas couldn't feel anyone else's hearts in the room they were currently not there.

While Penny knew the other set of suitcases were her's most likely brought up by General Ironwood.

"It really nice Ruby!" Penny said excitedly. "Do all the team rooms in Beacon have a similar layout?"

"Kind of, but every team is allowed a certain level of customization. That and neither my team's or Team JNPR's room don't have a balcony. Also the teams are expected to take care of any unscheduled cleaning, particular in the kitchen." Ruby explained.

"Understood. Come on Roxas, let's get you to bed." Penny said as she carried him to a bed adjacent to the one with her suitcases were on.

"That sounds nice, I think I had enough excitement for one day." Roxas groaned out as Penny set him down on the bed.

"Given all the information that you provided me, I think that you might need a longer than average period of rest." Penny said as she began to walk back to Ruby. " Alright then. Now you stay here and rest up while I get you something to eat, alright?"

"The mess hall should be open by now, but I better accompany you since you aren't a student yet. That and you probably don't know where it is yet?" Ruby said, getting Penny to nod.

"Affirmative and many thanks Ruby. We'll be back soon, okay?" The gynoid asked Roxas, getting him to nod weakly.

"Alright, take as long as you need." Roxas said.

Penny simply nodded as she and Ruby left the room.

Once they left, Roxas let himself fall onto the bed before the exhaustion hit him like a blow from the Leechgrave.

His last thoughts before falling asleep was how more comfortable this bed was compared to his one back at the Organization.

Unaware that the door opened and a pair violet eyes with a double iris peered through the door and seemed to light up once they noticed Roxas.

* * *

When Roxas woke up he was expecting to wake up back in the dorm room.

Instead all he woke up to was darkness. An abyss illuminated by the stain glass mosaic that he was standing on. One that depicted an image of himself at the tower of Twilight Town with Axel and Xion.

It was strange. Roxas wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

Touching the stain glass it felt real, but somehow the Nobody knew that he was still in the dorm room back at Beacon.

So where was he exactly?

"The Dive to the Heart, at least that is what Naminé called it. Sora has been to such a place once, before his journey could begin." A voice called out from behind him with a yawn.

A voice Roxas knew all too well.

"Xion, it's good to see you again." Roxas said as turned to see her stretch herself out.

"Same here Roxas." Xion said with a smile before it faded with a sigh. "We have quite a bit to talk about though."

"That we do, you said as much." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Right, and I can guess what you want to talk about first." Xion said.

"Where do we go from here?" Roxas asked, surprising Xion.

"I would have figured that you would have asked about Sora, Castle Oblivion, or at least how I am here? If it is the later, then I still have no idea other than the fireball." Xion said with a shrug.

"That's what I have been thinking. And while I still do want to know about Castle Oblivion, I would prefer not to learn about Sora if I could help it. What I learned from Riku is enough to answer why most of the Organization had planned for us. They wanted his power to complete Kingdom Hearts, through any means necessary. I might be his Nobody and you might have been created inorder to make another him, but we are not him. Riku believes in that much and he has much that and from what he says Sora wouldn't have wanted this. I just wish it didn't take for you to have died for that him to realise that." Roxas said a little sadly.

Despite Xion still existing, she was nothing more than a soul inside his body now.

He had killed her and it had cost Xion her body, there was no taking that back.

"I wish the same thing, but I did it to save you and would do so again if I had too. Otherwise I would have killed both you and erased you from existence. I couldn't let that happen" Xion sighed out, trying to comfort him.

"Riku said as much...though if that were to have happened maybe we would have ended up in the same position, only this time I would be the soul." Roxas suggested, getting Xion to laugh a little.

"Maybe you are right, I'd certainly wouldn't forget you if you were a voice in my head." Xion said with a smile. With Roxas soon sprouting one himself.

"Looks like we are taking got it memorized to a whole new meaning." Roxas said.

The both of them were silent for a moment before laughing a little.

Both of them were laughing as they really needed it after everything that happened and they could imagine Axel's reaction.

It would be priceless.

But most importantly, the two of them were just enjoying each other's presence. It had been far too long on the clock tower and given their current situation, it would be impossible to know the next time they could.

After a minute the two of them stopped, though Xion let out a chuckle.

"The next time we see Axel I think we should tell him this, just to see his reaction. That and Naminé as well." Xion said.

"I think so too, but who is Naminé? This is the second time you have mentioned that name, is it someone close to Riku?" Roxas guessed.

Xion nodded at that with a sigh.

"In a way, but she is closer too us then him. Riku should have explained it, but Roxas just like me she is your other half. Except she was created at the same time as you were when Sora was turned into a Heartless. Though she is actually the Nobody of Kairi, a friend of Sora's whose heart was within Sora at the time." She said, shocking Roxas.

There was someone else like them out there, at least they were with Riku. So hopefully she was alright.

"Do you know anything about her?" Roxas asked, getting Xion to nod.

"A bit, though most of what I know about her is that she can manipulate the memories Sora and those close to him, hopefully we can get a chance to see her soon. But given how desperate the Organization must due to your latest actions and I'm not even sure how Riku would react, I guess we will have to lay low for now." She sighed out, with Roxas repeating her actions.

While he might be eager to meet this Naminé, it would be pointless as he didn't know where she was and that the Organization and possibly Riku would be after him.

So it would be best just to remain on Remnant for now.

"Hopefully that would be soon, speaking of which do you think I could introduce you to Penny?" The Nobody asked.

"Maybe, won't know until I tried. And I do wish to meet Penny to thank her for everything that she has done for you." Xion said.

"True, who knows we could find a way to do so. Possibly even find a way to separate us." Roxas suggested.

"What if it's impossible, that if we do succeed it could begin all over again and I could put your existence at risk once again." Xion sighed out, getting Roxas to shake his head.

"If that is a risk, I am willing to take it. You deserve to exist on your own just as much as I do and everything else. So if that includes risking my own existence, just for a chance for you to have your own body once again then I am willing to risk it." Roxas said, meaning every single word he said.

Xion paused as she processed what he said, before letting out a sigh and smiling.

"I really should have taken that into consideration given what you nearly pulled in the World That Never Was. Believe me I would like another body, but I can wait. I'm not going anywhere, so please just take your time for everything. We are free of the Organization and this is a new start for the both of us. They will still be looking for you, so just take your time to get used to this world and begin your new life here." Xion said.

Roxas wanted to speak against it, but sighed once he figured out it would be pointless as he was.

Xion was just as stubborn as he was, and way more selfless then he ever could be. Besides as she said, Xion wasn't going anywhere and Roxas couldn't think of way to give her a body.

The best he could do was to respect her wishes, but as soon as there was a chance to give Xion a new body, he would take it.

"I will, this will be a new start for us. Might not be soon, but one day we will be separate once again. Then we could eat sea salt ice cream together once again." Roxas said with a smile.

"And I will be waiting until that day becomes a reality." Xion said with a smile, before it turned into a sigh as she noticed Roxas started to fade away. "Looks like you are starting to wake up."

"Seems that way, I suppose I won't be able to see you for a while." Roxas said, getting the Replica to shrug her shoulders.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to talk to you. We can still talk to each other, though admittedly I'm still working on that." Xion admitted a little sheepishly.

"And I can't wait until that happens." Roxas said as he started to fade a away even faster. "So I will speak to you soon."

"You will definitely be hearing from me soon enough Roxas, until then take care." Xion said with a smile as Roxas faded away and began to wake up.

* * *

When Roxas woke up the first thing he noted was that the bed was much more comfortable then his one back at the Organization.

The second that while he was still waking up, he could sense and feel that someone else was moving around in his bed.

And that someone wasn't Ruby nor Penny judging by the feel of their heart.

"Inconceivable... No fair no fair no fair..." A voice said as he felt some shuffling on his bed." Maybe I need to get closer. But I'm so close already!"

That was enough to jolt the Nobody awake.

And what he woke up to was something he did not expect, to say the least.

For in the limited amount of light in the from he could clearly see the young woman practically on top of him.

She looked about Penny's age with short purple hair and glazed violet eyes with a double iris, something that the Nobody has seen before. Her clothing consistent of a white button shirt that showed off her voluptuous form, black heeled shoe, a white rabbit ear on the left side or her head, and a jacket, pants, and top hat on the right side of her head had the same coloring as the other suitcases he had seen in the room earlier. Even had the same color of patches covering them.

Meaning that this was his and Penny's future teammate.

"Maybe it's because of his Sembalance? That would explain why it feels like looking into a kaleidoscope, but I've never had any problems with those before..." She mused, much to the Nobody's confusion.

What was a Sembalance? Was it something else her on Remnant like Aura and Dust?

The young woman suddenly grinned that too be honest unnerved Roxas.

"Ah, this is useless! Let's try physical contact! In a way this is exciting! Discovering new uses and limitations of my Sembalance! Fun!" She said enthusiasticly as she began to move in closer. Too focused to notice how uncomfortable Roxas was starting to look or that he was awake.

Roxas was about to tell her to get off, possibly tempted to summon one of his Keyblades if needed.

If the door didn't open and Penny flipping the light switch.

"Roxas are you awake? If so we brought you-!" Penny said as both she and Ruby stopped at the door at noticing the young woman practically on top of him.

And she noticed too and turned her head to face them.

"Oh? Hi there?" She called out, uncaring of their reactions.

Penny looked concerned and trouble while Ruby's face erupted into an embarrassed blush.

"W-We didn't mean to interrupt..." Ruby said, trying to look away.

"Ah, it's okay! I wasn't getting anywhere anyway. So, what's his Sembalance! I think it's stopping me from observing him properly?" The mystery woman said, and it looked like she wanted to ask more.

But Penny interrupted her.

"G-Get away from Roxas!" Penny shouted out, handing the food to a startled Ruby.

"I have to agree with Penny, get off." Roxas said, finally getting the young woman's attention.

"So you're awake?! Then I could ask you directly-" "I said get off him!" The mystery woman tried to say, seeming ignoring him and Penny. Until she was cut off by the gynoid, her tone being more forceful then ever and surprising Roxas.

She executed a flyting tackle towards the young woman.

"Whoops!" The mystery woman said with a smug smile as she easily jumped off of the bed and out of Penny's way, also revealing that she was about half a head shorter then Ruby. The gynoid landed on the bed and got between her and Roxas, ready to protect him at a moment's notice.

"So stingy!" The strange woman said.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and what were you trying to do to Roxas?" Penny said a little forcefully.

"Nothing bad! I was just observing him, but for some reason I only observed a practical kaleidoscope. So I tried to observe him harder?" Their future teammate said, confusing Penny and Roxas.

"Besides that she is our future teammate, her clothing looks like the bags, other then that I am just as confused as you are Penny." The Nobody said, getting the woman's smile to broaden a little bit more.

"It's actually the other way around, since I made the bags after I made the clothes but yeah! Smart guy! The name's Evelyn Damerot! Nice to meetcha!" Evelyn introduced, getting Penny to frown as she processed this information.

"You mean that not only are you going to be sleeping in the same room as the two of us, but you're also going to be placed on our team? Making the arrangements not transitory?" Penny inquired.

"Clever girl! Yes that's the gist off it!" Evelyn said in response.

For a moment everyone was silent in the room, waiting for someone to take the first action.

"I see." It was Penny who spoke up first, getting off of Roxas's bed and walking to the other side of the room and grabbed the bed parallel to his.

To the surprise of everyone in the room and wiping the smile off of Evelyn's face was Penny dragging the bed and turning it around until it was right next to Roxas's bed, effectively making one large king sized bed.

Evelyn was to first to break out of the shock by laughing at the situation.

"Aren't you cute being all jealous!" She teased with a grin.

"Roxas has had a long day and is currently tired and vulnerable. Whatever you were trying to do, I won't let you take advantage of him." Penny said sternly.

"I just wanted anything bad, I swear! I just...wanted to know more about my new roomie! I didn't know what to expect beside what Ozpin told me!" Evelyn defended.

Roxas sighed at that, figuring that she might have known at least some of he told the headmaster of Beacon.

"You could have just waited for me to wake up, instead of trying to use your Sembalance on me, whatever that means." Roxas said, getting Evelyn to pause before laughing once again.

"That's right, I could have!" She said, getting the Nobody to shake his head.

So instead of the more practical solution of waking him up, she chose a borderline extravagant and invasive method of doing something to him while asleep and seemed to take joy in doing so.

Give her an eye patch, ponytail, and a decade or two and he could be dealing with a friendlier, shorter, female version of Xigbar.

"So..." Ruby spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

Still holding Roxas's tray of dinner, not sure of what to think about Evelyn otherwise that she was a little weird.

And that was coming from her.

"I think Roxas is supposed to ear dinner now, I think it might be starting to get cold." Ruby said.

"Oh right." Penny said as she decided if she should retrieve the tray from Ruby. But it would leave Roxas unguarded against Evelyn, he might have his Keyblades yet Evelyn had too many unknown variables that she couldn't guarantee his safety.

Before she could ask Ruby to bring her the tray, Evelyn beat her too it.

"Let me get that for you." Evelyn said as she walked up to Ruby.

Penny wanted to protest, but concluded that it was a 50-50 chance that this or asking Ruby for the tray would be the best way to protect Roxas.

"Thank you!" Evelyn said, taking the tray from Ruby.

"No problem..." Ruby trailed off, still not quite sure what to think of Evelyn.

Either way, she decided now it was time to leave.

"Well you all seem to be settling in so... I'd better go work on the Dust distribution system." Ruby sighed out.

"Thank you Ruby, we'll see you tomorrow." Penny said, getting Ruby to smile.

"See you tomorrow." She said before turning to Roxas. "And you better remember to thank me in crumbly, scrupulous form, you hear me!"

"Don't worry it will." Roxas said, making a mental note to figure out the local currency inorder to get her cookies.

Ruby nodded curtly before she left the room.

"I think that she meant to use the word 'scrumptious'." Penny said once their friend left.

"She wants to be paid in cookies?! What a weirdo!" Evelyn said, getting both Penny and Roxas to look at her. "What? Do I have something on my face!"

The Nobody just sighed, figuring it was going to take a while to get used to his new teammate.

Either way, given where he was now compared to how he started this day it was an overall improvement.

He still would have to adapt to life on Remnant and in Beacon along with finding a way to restore to restore Xion.

But overall today was a good start to a new life for himself and Xion, and he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**The** **screen flickers for a bit before the author reappears with a wave.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.***

***Now onto a few details.***

***First off Roxas's first new teammate, Evelyn Damerot from JPDE. As I said I do not own her. Anyway she is a Rabbit Faunus, though Roxas won't learn that to next chapter as never having encountered one before. She is to put it bluntly a well blunt** **person** **and quite a bit eccentric. So she is going to be both a trick and a treat to write about in order to capture her character correctly.***

***As for her Sembalance for those not in the know you saw quite a bit of one of it's facets, but it doesn't really work on Roxas all that well and it would have the same effect if she tried it on someone like I suppose Xemnas or Xigbar and leaving it on that.***

***All in all with that out of the way, there is no surprise on how his next teammate is going to be.***

***Anyway and onto the final part I wished to talk about, the spare between Roxas and Penny.***

***After some digging and scaling with some indirect help from a friend on YouTube I was able to determine that Roxas's skills at the end of 358/2 Days were stronger if a bit then Ruby prior to Atlas training. Meaning he is more then capable of handling most of RWBY and JNPR by himself in a straight up fight at this point in time but is only going to grow stronger.***

***Yet he only just had his Aura unlocked and was still recovering ****from his impact. Though he is still quite a match for Penny, both their weapons, talents, and adaptability countering what the other can do or finding a way to each other's advantage. However in a straight up fight and Roxas at full power I could see Penny winning more often the naught given it would be a war of attrition.***

***As for the Keyblades reacting to Dust like that, I figured that it would have been a good way to make both the Heartless and Grimm deader then dead. That and it would probably be something I figured Monty would have done if given the chance. It opens so many possibilities to explore given all of the kinds of Dust.***

***For the idea of Dust distribution system, I have to think warrior of six blades for their help on the idea. As well as their other all support for this story, couldn't have done it without ya.***

***Anyway what it does besides giving Roxas some extra protection to his arms is to make the Keyblades even deadlier and a certain function that I will reveal in a few chapters. Along with a bell and whistle or two provided by giving Ruby free reign of making them.***

***Which in hindsight is probably a bad idea, given enough time she could possibly make a Mandolorian's arsenal in a single gauntlet if given the resources and time.***

***She won't, but it still be a fun thing to cover next chapter.***

**The author hears the sound of something beeping and looks at his watch.**

***Speaking of which it is about time to go.***

***Skipping the harem part, so straight into the next chapter.***

***The next chapter will feature Roxas being given a tour of Beacon and Vale by Evelyn along with a few other events that I am not going to spoil but expect quite a bit of cameos and I hope you enjoy the chapter when it comes out.***

***If you have a question leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you when I can. So until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


End file.
